What's Left of Me
by DarkHonda
Summary: AU PRiS. Ashley is injured in battle and can't fight, what will Andros do to help her? Now the plot takes a different turn when Andros has to convince Astronema she's his sister.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish I did own Stripey though…

PRiS AU.

**What's Left of Me,**

by DarkHonda aka Tal.

**A/N:** Don't flame, Do review, Do correct me if you find mistakes and... I know this first one is crappy but the next is supposed to be a whole lot better.  
Here goes nothing...

**Prologue**

TJ and Ashley were sitting in the Surf Spot, in front of each one of them there was a huge plate with fries and hamburger. TJ loaded ketchup on his fries and started eating while Ashley was busy complaining.

"Teej, it's the forth time this week we're eating hamburgers! My body isn't build for the huge amounts of meat! Next time, we eat Chinese food," she threatened before taking a bite.

"As you wish my lady, now pass me the ketchup."

"But you just..." She stuttered opening her mouth, shocked. Even though she knew TJ long enough to know he was addicted to ketchup, it never ceased to surprise her. She closed her mouth speechless, beginning to have interest in her own plate.

"Come on, you know how much DECA hates me and the ketchup on the megaship is never as good as here." TJ explained, still waiting for her to hand him the ketchup. He gazed at her, clearly waiting for the ketchup, yet she wasn't quite willing to hand it over. "Ashley.." He growled, if there was one thing he hated was messing around with his food.

"Whatever," She smiled wickedlyand handed him the ketchup, knowing exactly what feeling she evoked. "There ya go, Ketchup Boy." She added withan amusedglint in her eyes. They barely finished eating their hamburgers when theircommunicators beeped. They looked around and went to the Surf Spot'sdeserted entrance, there TJ answered the call.

"TJ here," He whispered.

"A monster is attacking in Angel Grove Center along with Darkonda and Quantrons."

"Thanks DECA, we'll be right there." Both of them ran to Angel Grove Center, which wasn't far from the Surf Spot. People were running to their direction, screaming and trying to avoid the scary alien monsters. Ashley and TJ ran toward the monster, it was a gruesome creature, tall and in a sickening shade of gray. It had a deadly tail with poisonous horns on it. It looked skilled with using his tail without mentioning it was armed with agigantic club.  
Trying to reach the monster, Ashley fought several Quantrons while TJ was battling with a bunch of them on his own.

"Well, hello rangers, care for a game?" Asked the monster as it noticed the rangers.

"The only game you're gonna get is one where YOU are over!" shouted TJ, evading from a Qunatron blow and shoving him off of him. Ashley fought a bunch of Quantrons who charged on her, she was doing pretty well but knew she won't be able to keep it up for long. They knew theyhad to morph or else they wouldn't stand a chance; the Quantrons clearly had the numerical advantage along with the skilled Darkonda and a hideous monster.  
Evading the Quantrons both rangers ran to a near by corner, hoping to gain enough time to morph, the Quantrons werea bit confused from the two rangers' withdrawn but were, envetually, chasing them. Yet before the Quantrons could find the rangers-

"Let's rocket!" they cried together after defeating the Quantrons.

Darkonda laughed, "You Power-Punks will never give up, huh? Not even when you don't stand a chance?"

"Never! Star Slinger!" shouted Ashley and charged on him, wanting to end this battle and go back to her normal day. Darkonda laughed and took out his sword, after a few blows and one foul kick to her stomach Ashley fell, not able to get up.

"Ashley! Are you alright?" Aredspace ranger jumped in front of her, posing protectively in front of herand started fighting Darkonda. "Ash?" He looked back at her, worriedly, in a split of a second before returning his full attention to the fight.

"I'm fine!" She answered quickly, refusing to give up. She tried to get up once more, this time with success, relieved to discover all her teammates on the improvised battlefield.

Zhane and Cassie were finishing off all of the remaining Quantrons while TJ and Carlos were fighting that giant monster, not with such luck though. She progressed towards the monster, shooting yellow beams onto the Quantrons. When she finally reached TJ and Carlos were both lying on the ground, defeated.

"You guys are alright?" She asked while kicking and shooting at the monster. It wasn't affected so much, actually, it wasn't affected at all, because the next thing the monster did was tocatchAshley by the throat and lift her up, choking her.

The black and blue rangers tried to attack the monster but were too weak. The monster dropped her only to slash the two rangers with its tail once and then hit her legs with the club. She heard the "crack" sound of the breaking of her bones and then screamed. The pain was sharp and endless, boring through her, she was demorphed. The pain busied her mind, as if her body concentrated in not hurting, but it didn't stop. Finally, she fainted, her screams stopped.

"Ashley! Get up!" Cassie screamed at her, "Get up! Ashley!" She was busy fighting Ecliptor and Zhane was fighting Astronema who in the meantime joined the 'party'.

TJ and Carlos were on the ground trying to get up,yet they couldn't they were injuredbadly, yet watching Ashley being beaten tounconsciousness was even more painful.

Only seconds before the club hit her once more, Andros showed up next to her blocking the club with his Spiral Saber. Apparently satisfied,Astronema and Ecliptor disappeared, the monster and Darkonda right behind them. The rangers were shocked, it was thefirst time they have losta battle, and even further- they could lose Ashley.

"Power down!" Cassie ran to Ashley's direction, "Ashley! Answer me, Ashley!" She knelt beside her best friend, tears falling from her eyes. Andros ran to their direction as if his life depended on seeing Ashley. Zhane was helping TJ and Carlos stand up, they walked slowly to the others, bruised and weak, each of them was supported by Zhane's shoulder. Andros waited before getting even nearer to Ashley, he was afraid of what he would see and thereforeonly dared looking at her when his whole team was next to him. _'This way,'_ he thought, _'We can support each other.'_

Finally having a good look on her, Andros shivered, her legs were covered with blood and her face bruised. Too afraid to touch her or hurt her even more, he turned to his communicator.

"DECA, teleport Ashley to one of the infirmary beds right away." He commanded quietly, almost sounding completely calm. When Ashley was gone with a yellow shimmer, he turned to his communicator once again. "DECA, teleport five to the infirmary."


	2. Legs

Disclaimer: Not mine (Andros please be mine….)

**What's Left of Me  
**By DarkHonda aka Tal.

PRiS AU.

_**Piper xox Leo:** thanks. They're not dating… (yet) Ihope this chapter will explain a few things._

_**ChaosRanger:** thanks._

_**Phantom Rogue:** thanks, I really think it's a bug but I'll correct it. It's an honor you're reading my fic since I'm such a fan of yours bows_

_**darklover:** thanks, it really means a lot._

**_SweetSas_**_ thanks a bunch! I've been working on this scene for ever now._

**Chapter 1: Legs**

Her legs, How come he never appreciated them? Never noticed them, how fragile and delicate they were, how they served her loyally, never letting her fail. He never noticed their beauty, how long and slim they were and tanned, from the exposure to the sun.

The same sun which he never had enough of.

He never realized how much he missed the warm sunlight, when delightful ticklish sun rays danced on his skin. Yet, now, as she was lying on the infirmary bed, he knew it's not the same without her.

Both of her legs broken from their latest battle, her body bruised everywhere and her eyes closed. She seemed to be in a happier place, as she was breathing steadily while her head rested on a pillow and a smile tugged on her lips. Her angelic face seemed so peaceful and calm despite her injuries.

She was a drop of light in his sea of darkness, the thought of losing her hurt him more than he could admit, even to himself. He could only imagine how pain will she suffer in a couple of hours, when the sedative he gave her will wear off.

He knew she'll wake up to a nightmare, and that's his entire fault.

'_She's here, and she's injured and it's my fault. I should have protected her better,_' He thought bitterly, '_How dare I call myself the leader of this team?_'

How could he have been that stupid, letting her fight that hideous monster all by herself?

He remembered how at first, he thought they were incapable, planetary rangers. Yet in every battle they have battled together since they harnessed the power of the pink, yellow, black and blue Astro morphers, they never ceased to surprise him. Shame filled his senses when he recalled…

_**Flashback**_

_"But we all have the same goal," TJ exclaimed, "to protect Zordon!"_

_"You're planetary rangers, from earth, what do you know about space?" he asked them, furious inside. Earthlings were the last thing he thought he'll find in space, their civilization wasn't developed enough to build a common spaceship! And what's that? **Planetary** rangers? Who knew? He never thought of the mighty sorcerer Zordon even considering giving the Power to simple earthlings. And they were **definitely** SIMPLE._

_"Nothing," said TJ, and then added hopefully, "I guess"._

_But Andros knew better, they didn't spend most of their grown up lives in space, what would they possibly know? He couldn't and wouldn't accept them as his team. They weren't worthy of **his** Astro morphers. He needed to get away from them, as if they were contagious. _

_"Exactly." He answered and climbed the ladder, ignoring them completely._

_**End Flashback**_

Much had happened since then, they have proven him wrong in every battle, shift and counter strike. They were rangers more worthy than he could have ever imagined, they have fought and struggled against all odds. And it was after one of these times that they revealed their story completely, and he learnt how much they went through.

When they lost, they went to space, powerless, with hopes to keep on struggling. He appreciated it, who else would know how hard it is to never give up hope?

Especially, after failing to win a battle that crucial.

And… they had Ashley.

He smiled when remembered that yellow is the terran color of the sun.

'_Not such of a coincidence_' he pondered '_she **is** the sun and heart of our team_'.

She was the heart, the figure of hope and laughter and the essence of all that is good in the universe. She was always so cheery and funny, not letting anyone give up or stop fighting.

Suddenly he found himself missing her eyes, warm chocolate eyes that were always so welcoming of him. Whenever he felt lonely he looked in her eyes, they were a constant reminder of her faith in him, in her team and their mission. And somehow, it was all he needed to feel happy again.

'_I'll never give up on you_,' He found himself telling her in his mind, fighting tears that he never thought would come back to his eyes. Maybe his heart didn't die after all. '_You're strong, please don't give up. Please_.' He begged her in his mind.

He admired everything about her, mostly her ability to laugh no matter what, her eternal hope, and he wished she would wake up. Yet again, he realized she would hurt if she did wake up and he didn't want her to hurt, he wouldn't stand knowing she's in pain. Even though he knew she will not let pain tackle her, he refused to let her hurt.

_'She is proud. And stronger than I'll ever be'._ He concluded silently into the night, yet he didn't know what will he do if she doesn't wake up. It scared him how close to dying she was. If he hadn't ran to protect her...

He closed his eyes. '_Don't think about it_,' he commanded himself, '_She's safe now and that's all that matters_.'

_**A few hours later**_

It was very late at night and Andros was still by Ashley's side, waiting for her to wake up. Occasionally he dared touching her, his hand caressed her cheeks, outlining her jaw line and brushing her lips in his way to her hair. He stopped, blushing furiously.

'_What am I doing?_' He mentally asked himself, '_Have I gone mad? She doesn't want to be touched! Especially not me touching her!_' But he couldn't stop wanting too. He never had this lack of self control, and he couldn't stop wondering that somehow she was the one to melt it all away.

He glanced at her one last time before shifting in his chair uncomfortably, almost afraid to be caught. Even though he was sitting on a comfortable armchair and was after a harsh battle, he couldn't sleep. He hoped his teammates are sleeping peacefully, but deep inside of him he knew they're not. None of them could sleep peacefully as long as Ashley is hurting.

* * *

A/N: a few lines (Andros' flashback)taken from Saban's/ Disney'sPRiS ep 1- From out of nowhere pt1. They belong to Sban and/or Disney. Too bad, huh? 


	3. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: **

Tal: Can I own Andros?

Saban/Disney: No.

Tal: Can I own Andros please? ;smiles;

Saban/Disney: No.

Tal: Can I own Andros pretty please? ;beggs;

Saban/Disney: Yes.

Tal: ;yay!; Really?

Saban/Disney: No.

**Not mine ;**

**What's Left of Me**

By DarkHonda aka Tal.

PRiS AU.

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

She opened her eyes abruptly, her gaze falling on the seat next to her where a sleeping Cassie was seated beside her. She smiled when she noticed the sleeping girl, she was a great friend. The **_best_** friend she ever had.

Looking at her other side she saw the sleeping form of Carlos, embracing himself on another chair. TJ, however, was sleeping in the bed behind Carlos. She wondered whether he got hurt or was just devious enough to claim the infirmary bed as his own.  
'Probably sneaky enough,' she thought with a smile.

Lastly, she noticed the snoring form of Zhane when she tried to pull herself up a bit. He was sleeping on the floor, covered with one of the infirmary blankets, his yellowish hair the only part visible of his body. She laughed quietly, not wanting to wake any of them.

She was grateful to them. _For_ them. They were the best friends and teammates she could ever have, but her heart was aching as one of her teammates was clearly missing. Andros.

_'Where is he?'_ she thought sadly. _'He doesn't have to be here. The others are here because they want to.' _A little voice in her head answered, yet she couldn't take her mind off of him.

He was the introverted, always-concerned, strong-yet-pensive kind of a leader. Never showing emotion, never revealing his thoughts and always restrained and controlling his emotions. Never letting _any _kind of emotion expressed on his handsome features.

Sometimes she thought she saw something in his hazel eyes, a shadow of emotion, yet it was never there long enough for her to know if it is real. Somehow, she knew Andros was still holding himself from letting her know him.

_'It's almost like he's scared of us,'_ She thought,_ 'Almost like he fears we'll reject him in some way.'_ She immediately smiled, not even noticing her own phrasing: _'Yeah, like **I** ever will.'_

"Ashley?" Asked the familiar voice of Cassie, "Wake up you guys! She's awake!" The youngest of the team called, yet know one noticed; TJ mumbled something in his sleep and turned, Carlos only stirred a little bit and Zhane continued with his snoring...

"Hey Cassie," Ashley smiled at her, "Don't wake up the guys, let them sleep. I can't believe you're all here."

"Ash, of course we're here," Cassie smiled and got up, reaching the Synthetron and handing Ashley a glass of water, "Like we were ever going to let you wake up alone. How you do feel?"

"I'm fine, I just. . . can't feel my legs," She realized and started to panic, "Am I- Have my legs.." Ashley couldn't go on with her question, too afraid to find out she would never be able to walk again. She sipped from the water, trying to calm herself.

"Relax, Ash," Cassie reassured her, putting a comforting arm around Ashle's shoulder, "Andros gave you some sort of karovan medicine. He said you won't be able to feel your legs for as long as they're healing."

"Is it going to be six months? I can't think of being stuck in here for any longer than today." Ashley grumbled and Cassie chuckled, she knew well enough how hyperactive was her best friend, whether it was cheering, shopping or fighting- Ashley was always on the move.

"Don't worry, Ash, Andros said that it's going to take a week or so, and in the meantime he found a wheel chair for you." Ashley smiled faintly, and felt the need to look at her hands when Cassie spoke of Andros like that. "What's wrong?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Ashley said her voice quieter, not surprisingly she preferred the silence just now.

"Come on, Ash, I know it has to do with _him_." Said Cassie in her matter-of-fact-ly voice. She knew her friend harbored _certain_ feelings towards their leader. She knew it since Ashley spent most of her days on the bridge, talking to DECA or scanning the area for Astronema or she was at the Simudeck, training or occasionally sharing a game of pool with Andros. He always seemed to be around, or was Ashley seeking their leader presence? Either way, it had to do with _him_.

"It's nothing, Cassie, I'm tired I... better go back to sleep." Ashley sighed heavily, making Cassie get back to reality.

"Okay, so what did Stripey do now?" Ashley blushed, she and Cassie had given him fondly the nickname of Stripey, yet secretly, she loved his brown streaked blond long hair. _'I can sit and adore his hair all day long, and adore his amazingly handsome face all night long… Oh God! Why are you so perfect, Andros!'_ She thought, his image in her mind.

"Ash?" Cassie asked, "Ashley?" still no answer and Cassie waved in front of Ashley's face, "ASH!"

"Wow, what was that?" Ashley jumped startled.

"I don't know, you just spaced..." Cassie frowned, "What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing, really."

"So, what did he do?"

"Cassie…"

"Did he kiss you?" She couldn't help herself, she had to ask.

"Cassie…" Ashley said in a warning tone.

"Well, did he?" Cassie asked giggling, she definitely liked to watch her best friend blushing.

"Cass!" Ashley said, her voice a bit louder and her cheeks redder than ever.

"Com'on, I need to know whether to hurt him or not." Cassie clenched her fists threateningly, "What did he do?"

"Nothing, it's just that you guys are all here and he's..." she stopped for a moment, trying to hide the hurt in her voice with a faint smile, "I thought I meant more to him, that's all." She whispered.

"I think you do," Cassie said gently, lying her hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Ash, he has been here for the last three days, Zhane and TJ practically sparred with him for the right to be here tonight. He just wouldn't leave you."

"Oh," Ashley said quietly, not knowing what to think, "Do you think he'll come back?" she asked blushing furiously.

"The moment he wakes up if you ask me," laughing at her friend's blushing, "What's with you and him anyway? And you **can't **deny it after what you just asked me."

"I don't know, Cass, he got me all confused." Ashley answered sincerely, "Sometimes he seems fine but most of the time…," she whispered and wondered how to say it, "he is shuting me off, shutting all of us off," She was sad and Cassie didn't really know how to comfort her, "I don't think we really know him, you know how introverted he is, how he hides his feelings. I don't understand why."

"Maybe he needs some time, he was alone for a long time before we showed up from out of nowhere, and with us moving in here and Zhane's waking up… maybe he still needs to adjust the changes in his life." Cassie offered.

"Maybe you're right. I'm just worried, sometimes he's so alone, even among us, his fellow rangers." Ashley watched how Zhanes stirred in his sleep, mumbling something unknown. "I don't know what to think about him anymore." She said quietly, almost sighing.

"Drop it," Cassie suggested, "When he's ready for a change he'll come to us. Let things sink in for him. Now, how about changing the subject?"

"Great idea!" Ashley smiled. "So, what happened after I went out?" Ashley asked with a sweet smile.

"You got us all scared Ashley, one minute you were screaming of pain and the next you were dead silent. I kept screaming for you to wake up," Cassie took a long breath, it affected her more than she was ready to admit, "that monster was ready to finish you off, his club was only inches from you face.." a tear showed up on her best friend's cheek, Ashley lied her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Cassie, I'm okay now, don't worry." She said gently, "What happened next?"

"In the last minute Andros managed to block the blow with his Spiral Saber. After that they left and we all ran toward you. Andros looked stunned, he asked DECA to teleport you to the infirmary and when we teleported here, he insisted on taking care of you. He didn't let any of us touch you." Cassie finished her story with a little smile. "Guess he cares more about you than you think."

Ashley smiled in response, she was surprised, Andros never showed he likes her or even cares for her! Sometimes it seemed he couldn't stand her, giving her the "I'm-from-the-Karova-system-and-you're-just-a-planetary-ranger" look. But it was so sweet of him to tend her wounds when she was hurt, and even before that, to save her from harm.

'If we weren't so different, we could've been an item,' She thought fondly.

Suddenly, the doors of the infirmary opened with a slight _swoooosh_. Andros came in silently, his head bent down. He quickly jumped over Zhane, grabbed the print of Ashley's condition that lied on the desk, next to the Medical Synthetron. He read it for a while, looking rather pensive and then walked to Ashley's bed. Only then he noticed the awoken girls, and stopped. He looked at Ashley silently and she could have sworn she saw his eyes lit.

"I think I'll take a shower. I'll come back later." Cassie said, knowing better than to interfere, she rose from her seat and fled the room. She wanted to give the yellow and red rangers have some privacy. '_Okay, the thing which is the closest to privacy with three sleeping rangers in the room.' _She smiled to herself on her way to her room.

* * *

A/N: guys, thanks for all your reviews. You're grand! Right now I'm stuck because I can't decide if I want to post Ash and Andros conversation or not... what do you think?


	4. Zhane

**Disclaimer: **

Tal: Can I borrow Andros on Tuesdays?

AH/AY / Phantom Rogue / Saban / Disney: No.

Tal: Please let me borrow him, ;PussInTheBootsLook; I promise I'll be good…

AH/AY / Phantom Rogue / Saban / Disney: We're not Santa Claus damnit!

**Not mine ;**

**A/N:** This one was made to satisfy you ;snickers; Scroll to the end if you want to know to whom I dedicate it and why…

**What's Left of Me**

By DarkHonda aka Tal.

PRiS AU.

**Chapter 3: Zhane**

"Hey, Andros." She whispered his name, not wanting to wake any of their friends. She looked at him, smiling shyly. He couldn't look into her eyes, he was eaten with shame for letting her getting hurt that much, and for the fact that he can't do anything for her now.

"Ashley…" He murmured her name, so quietly that she wasn't sure whether or not he did say her name. He moved from the desk to her bedside, standing there with his hands holding the report of her condition.

There was a loud silence between the two; Andros could not find the words, even the tiniest of words, in order to begin a casual small talk. He was starting to blush; not being able to control his emotions infuriated and embarrassed him. His mind was busied with finding a subject for a conversation; when he did find one, he hoped his voice wouldn't let him down, he was almost too shy.

"The medicine affect will wear off in half an hour. I'm going to give it to you again in twenty minutes," He told her, pleased with the fact he found something to say, yet deep within himself he knew he shouldn't be glad. After all, it was _she_ who lie there. He can't be glad when _she's_ injured, wouldn't he prefer to be lying there instead of her?

_'You are so stupid,'_ he mentally hit himself, _'she's suffering and there you are, happy you could actually talk to her. You should be happy she's alive, you idiot! You should be hoping she's not in pain!'_ He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to restrain himself again. _'Calm down_,' he ordered himself, _'what is she probably thinking about me now?'_ He thought bitterly and raised his eyes to meet a pair of curious, affectionate brown eyes.

"I know this got to hurt." He added silently, almost stuttering, his voice almost betrayed him. Yet, she heard him, afraid to find out how painful her legs could be. Thousand questions popped in her mind and although at first she wasn't so sure if asking, she decided she would, since she didn't have anything better to say. She seemed to lose her words in front of him; somehow he made her reason disappear.

"Andros, when can I go back to fighting again?" She asked and it made him smile, even though he tried to suppress it immediately. He looked away, evading her questioning look, not wanting to show her how amused he was.

_'How typical of her,'_ he wanted to laugh, _'to want to fight again, even before she is healed.'_ That was one thing he liked about her, hard headed stubbornness which made her a fighter in more than one way. She never gave up and he adored her for that, he knew it took a lot of courage, a thing she was never short of.

"I don't know," he said, his eyes glittering with clear amusement, "This medicine is an ancient karovan healing potion, it takes time to work." He explained, "When you feel your legs again, it will mean, your legs are healed."

"But why can't I feel my legs?" She asked again and Andros felt he was melting, her eyes finally found his again and her gaze bored into him, filling him with warmth and fuzzy feeling. _'How come only she can revive me again?'_ He wondered.

"These kinds of injuries are painful and the potion disables pain while healing your legs." He answered shortly after a few minutes of silence, "I assume you don't want to hurt, because even if you did, I wouldn't let you." he continued and then quickly added, "**We **wouldn't let you."

His slip of tongue made her smile, _'So he does care about me!'_ She giggled happily and he looked away. She was certain he was blushing. "Andros…" she gasped between her fits of laughter.

"What? What are you laughing at?" He tried to suppress a smile again, he loved the sound of her laughter, it made him hopeful. He believed in a future with no evil, a future with no Astronema or Dark Specter or Darkonda, when she laughed. "Me?" He asked, his emotions restrained again and his eyes flashed in pain.

"No," she was still laughing, and he was afraid she'll wake the other rangers. He looked at her in an oddly kind of way now and she tried to restrain herself. "Andros, it's just that.. I've never seen you smiling, and I think like it."

"Do you?" he asked, now smiling fully in front of her. His wide smile was amazing; it lit his eyes and exposed perfect tiny white teeth; he lowered himself a bit, daring to stare the yellow ranger straight in the eye. It only made her giggle more.

"I know I do," she answered with a giant bright smile. Andros was happy, truly happy.

_'Oh her eyes,'_ he pondered, 'how _come they say so much? I've never seen anything like this, maybe I'll get a little closer?'_ and he did, he came closer. He drowned in them, eager to find their secret, _'Just a little bit closer,'_ He dared and then moved a bit closer to her. His face was in front of hers, she smiled and he smiled back, still fascinated with her eyes, eyes that were actually mirrors to her heart.

Then he moved closer, his face inches away from hers. That was exactly we he noticed just how spellbound he was, yet he didn't care anymore. She was so real to him, everything just faded away in comparison to _her_ and he had to touch her again… somehow… maybe like… **a kiss**? Did he dare?

_'I **need** to touch her again; Touching her makes my heart purer. It makes everything worth fighting for.'_ He decided, moving even closer, his nose was brushing her nose lightly. Ashley closed her eyes and Andros closed his and just when they leaned a bit further, their lips about to touch-

"**Ashley**!" a call was heard, "**You're awake! Wake up, guys!** She's awake!" Ashley and Andros backed off immediately, Andros jumped backwards and leaned on the wall, while Ashley leaned back on her pillows. They watched as the other two rangers who were sleeping, were currently waking up, in response to the slight shout.

"What?" TJ demanded, starting to stretch.

"Huh?" Carlos yawned and opened his eyes.

**Zhane** shot the other rangers a winning look; it was _him_ who saw her awake first. It was Zhane who woke them up.

* * *

**A/N:** This episode, more of a teaser :P, is dedicated to **SweetSas**.  
So, do you still want to date Zhane? ;snickers evilly; 


	5. Incident

**Disclaimer:**

Tal: It's all mine…. Muwhahaha ;evilgrin;

Saban / Disney: ;sneers; No, it's not!

Tal: Yes it is!

Saban / Disney: No, it's not, you stupid teenager who's not even legal enough for .. #$$#!

Tal: Okay, okay… just... don't hit me!

**Not mine ;**

**What's Left of Me**

By DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 4: Incident**

The days on the megaship became boring for Ashley. She spent most of her days on the infirmary bed, not being ably to get up or do anything but read, when a monster attacked town, she wasn't inform since she clearly couldn't fight.

She suspected it was Carlos, her protective brother-like ranger, who told DECA not to inform her of the attacks. She wasn't angry with him though, she knew he didn't want her to worry or get jealous of their ability to fight, while she couldn't.  
She couldn't care less about it, she knew her friends had a job to do, a planet to save, _'Admit it, you lying here won't stop Astronema from attacking Angel Grove.'_ So why did she feel a hint of jealousy every time they went to battle?

Yet, not being notified on the attacks wasn't on her mind, she didn't care about that. What she did care about was _Andros_. She didn't see him more than she had to; he was constantly avoiding her since the "incident" when they almost kissed. She missed his silent presence and in time, she was missing his smile, too.  
She didn't understand why he ran away from her like this, _'I know I'm not a beauty queen, but I'm not that ugly,' _she thought, yet someplace deep inside of her she knew Andros _didn't _go for looks. There was something else on his mind, something which she couldn't figure out.

The other rangers visited her whenever they can, they were a team with a history and she didn't expect less of them. They tried to entertain her as much as they could, telling her about Zhane's latest mischief on Andros and how Andros took his revenge by forcing Zhane to clean the megaship top to bottom. Her eyes lit when they told her that and she was laughing in the first time in days.

**Flashback**

_Zhane is hanging a bucket with red goo inside, he made sure DECA won't say anything to Andros or anyone else for that matter. TJ and Cassie were scanning the area for Astronema while Carlos was fixing the red galaxy glider in the holding bay._

_"Zhane, what are you doing?" Cassie asked him suspiciously._

_"If you must know, I'm going to cheer Andros a little, he's been depressed since forever now." Zhane told her, standing on a ladder next to the door of the bridge, still messing around with the bucket._

_"Do you really think he's going to be all cheered up with that goo?" TJ asked again, trying to knock some sense into Zhane. He knew perfectly how this is going to end; Zhane is doing something stupid and Andros bashing him with something. _'The question is, with what Andros will bash Zhane with?'_ He wondered, _'I wonder if it will be the baseball bat I gave him a while ago.' _He looked at Cassie, mischief in his eyes, not surprised to see the same glint of mischief in her eyes._

_"Are we going to let him do that? Andros will be totally furious," She whispered to him, "In the last few weeks he has been anything **but** merciful. Zhane is gonna get it, if we don't warn him." _

_"No, Cass, we didn't see nothin'," He winked at her, "Let's sit back and enjoy this prank."_

_"Why, thank you Mr. Johnson." She giggled and both of them waited for Zhane to finish setting the bucket. "Should I bring a camera?" She asked finally._

_"No, we **didn't** know Zhane is pulling this prank, Kapeesh?" He told her warningly. _

_"Oh yessss…." She whispered and waited for Andros to come along, Zhane has already finished hanging the bucket and hiding the ladder. He hid near by, and asked DECA politely, __"DECA, would you please call Andros to the bridge? Do not tell him about the prank or the bucket or the red goo."_

_"Request accomplished." She answered after a few moments. They waited a few minutes and their leader came near the bridge. The moment he passed the doorstep, he was filled with red goo, from head to toes. TJ and Cassie laughed hysterically and Carlos walked in stunned._

_"What just happened?" He asked before he burst into laughter. _

_Andros wiped the red goo off of his face, when Zhane jumped in front of him laughing his guts out._

_"That..was..the..funniest..thing..**ever**!" He told his best friend._

_Andros looked furious, **silently** furious that is, he stared at Zhane for a few minutes. If looks could kill, Zhane was probably dead ten times now. The red leader was thirsty for his silver mate's **blood**, in a split of a second Andros began running after Zhane out of the bridge, claiming vengeance. TJ, Cassie and Carlos collapsed in laughter.  
_**End flashback**

"He so did **not **do it," Ashley laughed so hard it brought tears to her eyes, "How stupid can he be? I thought he knew Andros enough to not do a thing like this, and where is Zhane anyway?" she asked.

"Andros told him to clean the megaship top to bottom, if he doesn't want to sleep with the Mega Voyager tonight." Cassie answered, grinning.

Ashley laughed some more. That was when their communicators beeped. All three of them with the exception of Ashley got up and almost shamefully left the infirmary. Ashley felt embarrassed; she didn't want them to feel uncomfortable with saving the world from Astronema's goons. It wasn't right.

_'I have to talk to Cassie about it,_' she pondered while taking the book on the desk next to her.

**A week later.**

As the days passed by her, not a hint of feeling returning to her legs, Ashley became quieter. She wasn't laughing or talking, and Cassie had the strong suspicion she was mentally hitting herself for getting hurt, that she was punishing herself with silence. There was no harder punishment Ashley could have given herself, quiet was so un-Ashley-like! And will she, Cassie, be able to help her best friend? It practically took a miracle to make her laugh again, all these days she spends her time in the infirmary-

_'Hold on, Cass, you're on to **something**,'_ She told herself, _'Ashley is **still** in the infirmary? Oh boy, and we actually let her stay there? Are we a bunch of inconsiderate monkeys or what!'_ She wanted to hit herself, yet luckily, she didn't. _'Of course Ashley will be all bummed up! She's stuck in that god-forgotten infirmary; she is probably **bored** to death!'_

Yet her senses indicated there was something else there, but what? Ashley was depressed even more than the usual.

_'What could have happened?'_ Cassie thought, her mind searching for something which possibly evoked her best friend's unusual unhappiness. _'Let's see, Ashley was behaving this way since..'_ and then the answer popped right into her head_, 'since the day Andros stayed with her in the infirmary in the night she woke up! Something had to happen between them to make her** that** sad!'_ She jumped victoriously in her room. _'Now, let's take care of it, shall we?' _she thought deviously.

As she was walking her way to the infirmary from her room, Cassie was plotting…

* * *

**A/N:** sorry this is short, from this point on AshleyAndros relation is supposed to progress...  
thank you for all your reviews, don't forget to review some more and let meknow if you liked my fic. 


	6. Toothbrush

**Disclaimer:**

Tal: Andros is mine.

Ashley: No, he's not! He's mine!

Tal: He's mine.

Ashley: Andros of KO-35 is mine, damn you!

Tal: Mine!

Ashley: Let's Rocket!

Tal: I'm screwed.

**Not mine ;**

_**A/N:** I hope you'll like it, next chapter gonna be fluffy but it's going to take a while._

_**Piper xox Leo:** thanks, I hope you'll like what she's plotting._

_**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:** thanks, you know I try :P_

_**SweetSas:** take Zhane, just don't kill Andros (you'll see why), okay?_

_**DizneeDol:** thanks a bunch : I appreciate it._

_**Phantom Rogue:** thanks, I'm working to get him jealous, it'll take a bit time though. I hope you'll like this chap, I didn't focus on good old stripey this time._

**What's Left of Me**

By DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**Chapter 5: Toothbrush**

She entered the infirmary only to find Ashley reading a book. It was so un-Ashley-like that it made Cassie run silently away from the infirmary. Ashley has always been on the move and yet, as the days passing by she's becoming more and more quiet. _'It can't be like this for ever,'_ Cassie thought, _'I need my best friend back!'_

Not knowing what to do, she decided that more than one mind should be solving this riddle. She walked to the bridge only to find Andros was busy calculating something on the main computer and TJ scanning the atmosphere in a search for Velocifighters.

"Teej, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked and TJ lifted his gaze from the computer screen and looked at Cassie who was waving to him to come quickly with her. Andros, didn't even look in her way, too absorbed with his work.

"What's up, Cass?" He asked as they were walking to the Simudeck, Cassie suddenly stopped.

"Listen, it's pretty complicated and I need your help," she said seriously, "Have you noticed something different in Ashley?"

He looked at her, trying to remember how Ashley acted in the last time he saw her. She was laughing at Zhane with them. _'Nope, nothing different.'_ He decided.

"No, not really," he answered and Cassie muttered something that sounded like "Men.."

"HEY! That wasn't nice! What do you want?" He asked, now a bit annoyed, he hated how Cassie easily bossed him around.

"If you haven't noticed, Ashley is quieter than the usual, she is closed and it's hard to talk to her because she's reading most of time," Cassie was beginning to say yet TJ cut her off.

"So?" TJ asked, not understanding, "maybe it's one of your _foul_ female moods... hormones or.. _something_." Cassie rolled her eyes, _'so typical of a man, such a useless creature.'_ She pushed TJ to the wall.

"Now you listen, Teej, if you don't want your ass kicked before the next battle," She spat, "you batter get yours and Carlos' butts to my room in 10 minutes. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. What about Andros and Zhane?" He asked, and she shoved him on the wall again.

"I warn you, not a word to Stripey boy, _or else_ you will die a horrible death. I'll take care of Blond boy myself. Kapeesh?"

"Sure thing, Cass, what's with all the nerves, anyway?" he asked but she has already gone. He pulled himself off of the wall and walked to the holding bay to talk to Carlos, before a certain pink ranger would hurt him, and he knew she _can_ if she wanted.

**Engine Room  
**"'..**_wrong doer'_**, huh! Like I could care less! All I wanted to do was **cheer** him up, and how does he repay me? **imitating Andros **_'Clean the ship, you **evil doer**!'_" Zhane grumbled, "_'I want it to spark, you **ungrateful creature**_,' he says. Well, 'Drosy, you can just leash me and that's it!" Zhane whined, muttering furiously while cleaning the engine room's floor. With a toothbrush.

Cassie chuckled silently while watching, it was too good to be true; Zhane was crooked on the floor with a _grey_ toothbrush which Cassie believed was his own, muttering his protests against Andros' insults.  
'I have to tell Ashley about it,' she mused, 'after I'll make her and Stripey boy make up, that is. Wait, do I want them to make **up** or make **out**?' She snickered, 'Both!' She thought, smiling evilly and focusing her attention on Zhane again.

**Zhane imitating Andros again **"**' _a baby unworthy of power_**,' how dare **he **say this to me? **_Me_**! The _**mighty** _silver ranger!" he grumbled again, and then got up, stretched a bit and returned to his crooking position on the floor.

"This is **_so _**unfair, wanting to cheer him up, is that a sin!" **imitating Andros** " **_'You evil mischief-er who lurks after innocent people'_ **he said! **_'You are so dumb you can't comprehend what dumb is!'_ **he told **_me_**! And what **_is_** a mischief-er anyway?" he muttered again, rubbing the floor with the toothbrush.

Cassie couldn't conceal her amusement anymore and just collapsed with laughter, Zhane tilted his head up toward her.

"How long have you been standing there?" he demanded furiously.

"Long enough to know how good you are in imitating our boy Andros," She said and both laughed, then Zhane got up and put the toothbrush in his pocket.

"I had practice for years," he smiled wickedly, "you should watch me imitate DECA" he whispered while looking for DECA's eye. "But I'm only doing it off of the megaship or else DECA will take her vengeance." Cassie laughed, DECA was a _very _revenging being.

"So, Zhane ma'boy, do you seek vengeance in Stripey?" she asked and Zhane laughed.

"Andros?" he asked and she nodded, "what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would help me, you see, Ashley and Andros had some sort of fight and they're both annoying gits since then."

"What kind of fight?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there, but I noticed Ashley's strange behavior. She won't talk to me, she won't laugh or even want to go shopping," Cassie hesitated a bit and then said, "Something happened to make her that depressed, Zhane, and I'm almost sure it had to do with Andros."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Zhane asked and Cassie grinned and pulled him out of the engine room.

"I was hoping you'd ask…"

**An hour later  
**Ashley was now reading **_A Walk in the Rain_** by **_Phantom Rogue_** (A/N: check that A/A fic out!), _'How romantic! The handsome hero returns to the arms of the heroine, because he loves her and misses her.._.' She sighed;

Somehow love wasn't her best friend; she longed to have someone, anyone, who would support, understand and care about her. She wanted a man to be there for her, Cassie was her best friend but she needed the _other_ kind of love; she wanted love with lust so strong that will sweep her off her feet, a man who is sensitive and smart, one who is brave and is able to protect her.  
_'But who is braver than a power ranger?'_ she thought miserably, _'I'm doomed to have no love life until I'm seventy years old and it will be with the neighbors tree,'_ she sighed.

Not being able to read anymore, she put the book back to her desk. Everything was so boring without the ability to walk, the grey infirmary was killing her mood and her friends couldn't visit her all day long. Solitude made her grumpy and quiet. She clearly couldn't demand from her friends 24/7, they had a world to save and Zordon to find, yet she couldn't help the lonely feeling. She felt so alone in the infirmary, not knowing what is happening around her.

Suddenly Cassie entered the infirmary, Carlos, Zhane, TJ and… Andros? following her. Ashley was surprised; Andros usually came to visit her only as accompany to Zhane or TJ. Since the _incident_ when they almost kissed, he avoided her as long as he could and she was disappointed. She really thought Andros is different, but it turned out he's just another man, a coward.

"Hey, Ash," Cassie said grinning.

"What's up with you?" Asked Carlos and patted on her shoulder, then sat next to her.

"Hey guys, I'm fine, thanks, Carlos," Ashley was smiling immediately at the sight of her five friends, well… more like four friends and a red ranger that glowered _all over_ the place, "What are you all glowing about, Cass?" Ashley noticed the expression of satisfaction on the pink ranger's face. Watching her best friend happy made her even happier.

"I've been thinking--" Cassie gloated evilly and Ashley laughed and cut her out.

"Ah-uh, you've been _thinking_? What did I tell you about that? That's bad Cassie! Very bad!" Ashley said laughing, Cassie and the others grinned, except Stripey, of course, he was busy reading the daily report on Ashley's condition.

"Oh, I just remembered I forgot the red galaxy glider's engine on!" said Carlos and rushed out of the room.  
_'Poor guy,'_ Ashley concluded while watching Andros who glowered at Carlos' back, _'If looks could kill…'_ she mused.

"Listen, I thought that maybe you could move to your room," Cassie suggested, "I mean, the infirmary is kinda depressing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm dying to move out of here…"

"Hey, Ash? I'm sorry, I got to go to the Surf Spot, I promised Adelle I'd help her with the... umm.. Bulk and Skull, so, you want me to get you anything?"

"No, thanks Teej, have fun at Adelle's" she said suspiciously, what's going on. She was now with Cassie, Andros and Zhane in the infirmary. Zhane seemed jumpy, fidgeting all over the infirmary, touching everything and occasionally looking nervously at her and Andros.

_'That's weird,'_ she thought, _'what is he planning? Another 'cheering up' session with Andros?'_ she smiled to herself, if he did plan this, she would _really_ like to watch…

"So, who, from you two boys, is carrying Ashley to her room?" Cassie asked and Andros lifted his gaze stunned. Cassie clearly didn't mean that one of them will _actually_ carry Ashley to her room now, didn't she? It was unthinkable!  
He eyed Zhane begging silently, _'Please do it, Zhane, please do it..'_ he begged in his mind, but he knew it's all lost when he noticed Zhane's victorious smirk.

"I have to clean the engine room," he said and pulled the toothbrush from his pocket, "see you guys later," Zhane walked out of the infirmary, leaving Andros, Cassie and Ashley alone.

"So, Andros, are you going to do it now?" Cassie asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Andros paled, he clearly didn't expect this to happen and Ashley, well, she was blushing so hard that Andros' shirt looked like a faint pink.  
_'Well, I can't walk out of it,'_ Andros tought. _'and even if I could, Cassie wouldn't let me. So I better do it, here goes...'_ He concluded and draw nearer to Ashley's bed. In one elegant swift, forcefully yet gently, he scooped Ashley to his arms, she wasn't heavy and he kind of liked it.

Somehow it felt right. He suppressed a tingle of laughter that danced in his chest and walked out of the infirmary with the yellow ranger in his arms. In the first time in weeks he looked at her, really looked at her, her face was no longer bruised and she looked quite comfortable in his arms, her head lie against his shoulder and one of her hands was around his neck.

"To your room?" he asked quietly and she nodded, he avoided her gaze. Silently he walked quickly to her room in the rangers' quarters. He stopped next to the door so she would be able to dial her access code, when she did the door opened and he got in.

He room was remarkably beautiful; she succeeded in making a grey dull old megaship's cell to a wonderful yellow room. He wanted to laugh again, she made him feel like a little boy.

"On the bed?" he asked her.

"Yes, thanks." She answered and he lowered himself in order to put her gently on the mattress, when he rose again, he couldn't avoid her penetrating gaze anymore. He drowned in two chocolate pools…

**Outside of Ashley's room  
**Zhane, Cassie, TJ and Carlos were standing and laughing at their yellow and red mates. They were so obvious.

"Guess your plan worked like a charm!" TJ complimented and Carlos grumbled, "I don't understand why does it have to be her bedroom?"

"Easy, because it's comfy, beautiful, private and not boring like yours." Cassie answered.

"Guys, we're not done, who wants to give the last command for DECA today?" Zhane asked.

"Me!" Said Cassie with the mischievous grin ever, "DECA, lock Ashley's room, change her access code and disconnect yourself from there."

"Request acknowledged." The computer replied.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. It took me a while to think of it, lame as it is.  
I would like to thank **Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow** and **Phantom Rogue** for their contributions to this chap, so **thanks gals**. 


	7. Books

**Disclaimer:**

The books that are mentioned in this chapter don't belong to me-

_The Prince and the Pauper_ belongs to Mark Twain

_The Twelfth Night_ belongs to William Shakespeare

_Shopoholic_ belongs to Sophie Kinsella

_The Alchemist_ belongs to Paulo Coelho

_Ender's Game_ & _Ender's Shadow_ belong to Orson Scott Card.

--

Tal: Can I have Andros?

Andros: No, you see, Dark Specter has Zordon and he's draining all his powers…

Tal: But I likey 'drosy :D !

Andros: I'm called Andros…

Tal: We could live on Earth together…. ;sighs;

Andros: I live in KO-35, it's in the Karova system! ;evil-I'm-from-the-karova-system-and-you're-not-glare;

Tal: But Andy….!

Andros: Astro-Delta Megazord, online!

Tal: I'm screwed!

**Not mine ;**

**A/N: **

_**DizneeDol: **thanks, I hope you'll like this new chap!_

_**AH/AY: **cheeky, cheeky, cheeky… but thanks anyway :P You helped me a lot! You're galactic! hugs_

_**SweetSas: **Thanks! only updating because I promised…. :D I hope you'll like it!_

_**Phantom Rogue: **thanks: I tried to make this one more of a fluff.. I hope you'll enjoy it..:D_

_**Piper xox Leo: **Thanks, but do you have any idea how hard it is to plot:P It took me quite a while…_

_**ChaosRanger: **I'm trying.. enjoy the new chap :_

_**the-power-of-love: **thanks a bunch! I hope you'll like it :D_

_**Mita427: **thanks! You're grand! Enjoy the new chap :P_

**What's Left of Me**

By DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU

**Chapter 6: Books**

As he was gently lying her down on the bed, she pulled herself up although of his protests in the form of a long glare. She laughed quietly, "Don't be all that mad at me, Andros, I hate lying down." He looked at her eyes again, drowning in them, and that feeling again spread in his entire body, top to bottom. _'Oh those eyes,'_ he silently sighed, _'when have they become so amazing?' _he wondered.

She smiled at his gaze and he blushed, his cheeks gaining a faint shade of pink. He diverted his gaze from her, looking at her book shelf. She giggled in response, _'I'm such a little boy next to her,' _he groaned silently, unpleased with his blush, he gazed at the titles of the books…_'The Prince and the Pauper….The twelfth Night….'_

"I never go to thank you, Andros," she whispered softly, cutting his thoughts, "You saved me and I'm thankful. Andros, without you I wouldn't have been here today".

She was looking straight in his eyes and he felt himself mesmerizing, her voice alone, let alone her appearance could easily replace her words. Something in her soothed him, reassured him.

"You don't need to, Ashley, I did what anyone of us would have done. I …" he stuttered yet in his mind he knew exactly what to tell her, _'I can't imagine tomorrow without your presence and reassurance, I won't be able to survive one battle without being able to look at you,' _he wanted to say but knew he couldn't, again he diverted his gaze to the bookshelf, memorizing the titles…._'Shopoholic…The Alchemist…**Don't Judge by the cover**…Ender's Game…Ender's Shadow…'_

"Andros," Ashley whispered and suddenly he felt brave enough to look at her, studying her image, now holding a yellow doll. His eyes studied the doll, not realizing he's letting Ashley's eyes study him. **_'Don't Judge by the cover,' _**he thought and again eyed the yellow doll, totally failing to understand what exactly was it. It was a bit dirty, one limb of the doll was missing and it didn't have eyes. Its other three limbs were cubicle, and it had a weird black shield on its shoulders and chest with a large "4" on it.

_'Hold on,'_ he thought, _'Isn't it a mini-zord?'_ he doubted though, it really didn't look like a zord. It lacked the clean metal lines of a real zord, the ability to move freely and the red eyes_, 'and why did it miss a limb?'_ he wondered. Not able to decide whether to ask or not his mouth decided for him.

"Is that a zord?" he asked her almost blurting it out.

"It used to been zord," she smiled a strange smile, a bitter smile? "It was destroyed. I ordered it to be destroyed." He was completely confused now, _'she ordered her zord to be destroyed? But why?'_

"I had to," she said, as if hearing his thoughts, "it was my Star Racer, one of the rescue zords given us as turbo rangers by the Phantom Ranger. When we couldn't defeat Goldgoyle, we ordered it to self destruct. I… this is a memory of my favorite turbo zord." She had tears in her eyes now, he felt his heart dying slowly for her.

"Don't cry, Ashley," He whispered and sat next to her on the bed, taking the doll to his hands, examining it, "maybe I can repair it, will you let me?" he asked and she nodded.

"Andros, you've done so much for me already… why are you doing this?"

"I don't know," he told her hesitantly, "I guess you've always been a star to me…" he dared, yet didn't look in her eyes. After a while, silence began lurking them again. Suddenly her eyes caught up his, brown chocolate eyes meeting hazel ones and again, the electricity that surged in his veins woke him, reviving his desperate soul.

_'Only a bit closer, closer to her sun…closer to the light that she is…'_ he thought as his lips finally touched hers. He closed his eyes merely a split of a second after her, lingering on the moment, on the feeling. Holy stars, was this feeling the one he longed for in lonely nights on the megaship? Was it? Is Ashley is the answer to all of this? And what was it exactly anyway? He never needed someone before so... why now all of the sudden?

_Closeness._ That warm feeling that buzzed inside of him and radiated from her own body as they sweetly touched. It was reviving; he felt like he was drinking water after years of thirst, he could almost laugh. When she opened her eyes again, he was closer than ever, more than just physically, he was everything in the world that moment.

It was happiness meeting grief, hope meeting despair. **_'Don't Judge by the Cover…'_** where has he seen that book before? It felt so familiar, so close…

Ashley was smiling now, he was smiling himself. She leaned her head on his shoulder and his hand snuck to her waist. He kissed her hair now, relaxed, _'how easy is to love someone…'_ he mused, and the next thing that popped into his head was, _'hold on... **love**?_'

**A/N:**  
Sorry this is short, my birthday is officially over in Israel but let me hope it's still my birthday(July 11th) in your country. Anyway, I gave my promise to SweetSas.

Now, **if you want to read that book** Andros been wondering about (Don't Judge by the Cover), all you should do is go to **Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow** profile and look it up. **She wrote that** fic you know:P


	8. Phrasing

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't Judge by the Cover **belongs to** Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow!**

Tal: can I have the plot?

Cassie: Yes.

Tal: ;grins; can I have the yellow doll?

Carlos: Yes.

Tal: ;scratches head; can I have the security panel?

Ashley: Yes.

Tal: ;woohooo; can I have a leather chair?

TJ: Yes.

Tal: ;YAY; can I have kissy-kissy adventures with Andros in space?

Everyone: NO!

**Not mine ;**

**What's Left of Me**

By DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU

**Chapter 7: Phrasing**

She was sitting on her bed, holding her yellow zord and her head leaned on his shoulder, she could almost sigh with happiness, everything was okay when he was there. They haven't talked yet, they were kissing and it felt like flying to her; free, she was free with him. She has adored his presence forever now and now she was, finally, _somehow_ assured that he would always be there for her. He made her forget about her legs, forget about the world.

She smiled at him and he smiled back and kissed her on top of her head, and then she felt his hand on her waist, she giggled, _'This is so unreal,'_ she blushed and looked at her yellow doll. _'When did he become interested I girls?' _she wondered, _'when did he become interested in…**me**?'_ she mused and stifled a yawn.

"Ashley, you should go to sleep, I better go now," he said quietly and Ashley nodded and smiled_. 'How come he is **that** gentle? How come he has been fighting for years and still such a sweet and shy person?'_ she wondered when he gently tucked her, kissing her forehead. He turned to walk away, his heart still racing, her presence always had an affect on him.

"Andros…" she said and he turned to her immediately, she was so beautiful like this, her hair sprawled on the pillow and a little smile tugged on her lips.

"Yes?" he looked at her, adoring her amazing form.

"Kiss me," she ordered with a mischievous glint in her eyes, he chuckled in response and rolled his eyes.

"Women…" he muttered and locked lips with her, then when they parted he smiled and went to the door. After a moment he realized the door wasn't going to open by itself, like it's supposed to. _'When did I lock that door?'_ he wondered, _'Maybe Ashley locked it when I carried her here?' _he mused and turned around to look at Ashley confused. "When did you lock the door?" He asked with a frown.

"I didn't lock the door, why do you think so?" She asked and Andros shook his head, _'maybe I locked the door without noticing,'_ he determined.

"What is your access code?" he asked and then added quickly, "If you want, after I'll go you can ask DECA to change it. It's not like I am ever goi—" She cut him off, "Don't be silly, Andros, I don't mind you to know my access code. It's four, one, three, nine," She smiled and he dialed the code. The door made a loud wrong-access-code noise, "Access denied," It said and Andros looked at Ashley broodingly.

"Are you sure that's the code?"

"Thank you for the trust, I know it's my code!" she said and took the covers off of her and began pulling herself up. Andros hurried to her and scooped her into his arms, walking in front of the access panel, grumpily she dialed the code. Again there was a loud wrong-access-code noise followed by the announcement, "Access denied."

"I don't get it," Ashley said, looking at Andros with confusion, "It was just fine before I was injured…" Andros frowned when he heard that, searching for a possible reason for the code to change.

"Maybe DECA changed the code, so your room would be more secured when you're not around?" He suggested and now Ashley frowned too.

"Not likely, why would DECA do such a thing? I mean, we're all rangers here and respect each other's privacy." Andros nodded in agreement, _'She's so intelligent…'_ he melted.

"Maybe we should ask DECA," he decided, "DECA, what is the new access code to Ashley's door?" he asked, yet no one answered. "DECA?" he tried again.

"What's wrong with DECA?" Ashley wondered aloud, looking oddly at her room, checking if something was misplaced. Maybe someone snuck to her room and wanted her to be stuck there? _'No,'_ she relaxed herself, _'everything is just as I left it.'_

"I have no idea, I guess we're stuck here for the moment," he groaned silently, "until one of the others finds us."

"We'll never ge—, hey, what's that?" she cut herself and pointed at a piece of paper lying near the door.

"A note?" Andros suggested and gently put Ashley on the bed again.

"No, really…?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes," he answered innocently, not noticing her tone. She rolled her eyes, _'I really need to explain sarcasm to him,'_ and watched him as he was going to the door and picked up the note.

"Read in aloud!" she demanded and he smiled and open the folded note:

_"Dear Ash and Andros,"_ He started reading_,  
"We thought you should work out all of this_ _sexual tense for each other that you've both been hiding. We afraid that if you don't, we're all doomed to play the stare-and-look-away-blushing game until we're dead or, until we're really old…like 30! So we decided to have you isolated before you get the chance to infect us all.  
__Don't bother to hack the security panel or dial the access code- we've changed it, and don't think of alerting DECA, we had her disconnected from Ashley's room.  
__We'll come for you. Eventually._

_Love,  
__Cassie, Zhane, Carlos and TJ."_

"They are so dead, locking us here… can I please see the note?" She asked and he handed it to her, she read it quickly, recognizing the handwriting, "Cassie is soooo busted! It's her handwriting!"

"And it's Zhane's phrasing, the others were just cooperating…" Andros said quietly, as if he was pondering with a hazy voice, "Ashley? Can you hear the bells?" He asked her, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"What bells?" She frowned at him, _'and I thought **he** was supposed to be the sane ranger,_' she chuckled.

"Bells of payback," He grinned and she laughed. He wondered what sort of payback he could excute when a little voice in his mind whispered_: 'Don't Judge by the Cover…'_

_**On the bridge  
**_Zhane was sitting on Andros' leather chair, his legs on the controls board.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked the others who were monitoring the different screens, a job Andros used to do alone. They couldn't let Earth become unprotected because of Ashley and Andros' kissy-kissy adventures.

"Now, we wait another hour or two, connecting DECA to Ashley's room again and running for our lives; which means, in two hours we're on the beach or Surf Spot. _Hiding_. Got it?"

"Yeah," Said TJ, "Now, Cass, Why have we done that again?" he looked at her suspiciously and she ignored.

"Who's up for dinner?" She asked and Zhane jumped from Andros chair and followed her out of the Bridge.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch for all of my reviewers and those who wished me a happy birthday: I love you! I hope you enjoyed this chap, don't forget to let me know about it! 


	9. Darkness

**Disclaimer**

**The** **morphin grid is Disney's** belonging which was introduced during the lost episode of PRDT, I used it in order to explain the ability to morph using this theory: in order to morph the ranger needs to tap into the morphin grid powers so he could channel the Power. The morphers are the tools which help the ranger tap into the morphin grid.

**Disclaimer2**

Tal: The galaxy is mine! ;evilgrin;

Andros: No, it's not.

Tal: is too.

Andros: for your information, I'm the red space ranger and I saved the galaxy which means it's not! ;I'mfromthekarovasystemandyou'renotglare;

Tal: fine, be that way, STRIPEY! ;starts crying;

Andros: Don't cry, I'm sorry, I'll take you for a ride on my galaxy glider if you stop crying…

Tal: really? ;puppyeyes;

Andros: No.

**Not mine ;**

**What's Left of Me  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU

**Chapter 8: Darkness**

**_Megaship_**  
Darkness lured in every corridor, deck and room, craving for an act of betrayal. DECA's red eyes were the only to light the thick darkness, red spots monitoring the Megaship, the only thing visible in the complete darkness. The stranded corridors were silent as death, the rooms abandoned for endless time, as the Megaship was finally deserted; Zhane and Cassie were hiding someplace upon the earth, Carlos and TJ were playing soccer on the solid ground. Even Ashley and Andros were long gone from Ashley's room. A scent of manipulation and deceit spread in the Megaship, starting at the Cargo Bay and flooding the ship with fear and anger…

**_On Earth_**  
Cassie and Zhane were sitting in the Surf Spot, Zhane was eating. Again.

"You know, I think it's not profitable to invite you to dinner," She said rolling her eyes, and he smiled innocently before stuffing the forth slice of pizza to his mouth. "I'm beginning to lose my life savings with you eating all this food," she hid behind her glass of water.  
There was a large pizza tray, half eaten right next to the leftovers of the chips and hamburger. Zhane tried to grin, yet couldn't, his mouth was too full. When he did swallow, he grinned again, exposing his little white teeth and trying to work his charm on Cassie.

"If it hadn't for my help…" he started to say and she cut him off, "yeah, yeah, 'none of this could never happen', you do realize that our red and yellow friends are out of the room for the last hour?" he nodded, "we are so gonna get it..." she groaned helplessly.

"Give them a half an hour and they're good as new, they won't even remember we're the ones to stuck them there in the first place, now pass me the pizza." He said and she rolled her eyes, frustrated of his endless hunger.

**_Megaship_**  
Delicate hands pushed a few buttons on the Simudeck, programming it to look like a haunted house. A shade of pale blue light surrounded the Simudeck now, giving the place a dark, desperate look.

"This place gives me the creeps," said the owner of the delicate hands, the owner's voice was as much delicate as its hand, "Do you really want to do this?"

"Sweet oh sweet revenge," Another voice answered and both stifled a laugh.

**_On Earth_**  
Carlos and TJ were heading to the Surf Spot for dinner, both were tired from their game.

"Maybe we should take a shower at the Megaship first," suggested TJ, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Sure," Carlos said and both looked around and looked for a deserted ally. When the ally was found they walked into it and contacted DECA. Carlos handed the ball to TJ and pushed a button on his communicator and spoke, "DECA?" nothing happened, the elegant computerized voice did not respond.

"That's weird, let me try," said TJ and pushed a button on his communicator, "DECA, teleport two," he said and after a moment they were both shimmering in their representative blue and black sparks to the Megaship.

**_Megaship_**  
TJ and Carlos were teleported straight to the holding bay, everything was dark. They tried to blink the darkness away, yet it was thicker than ever.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked, trying to feel his way to switch the light on, "do you think Astronema…?" His voice died in the middle of his sentence.

"No, she can't, she has to have these access codes Andros talked about ages ago. Let's go to the engine room, maybe there a malfunction there." TJ said and led the way out of the holding bay. They walked slowly, with their hands forward, trying not to bump their face into something. After a short while of walking they saw a weird looking blue light.

"Do you think it's the reason for the malfunction?" asked Carlos, his voice hesitant.

"I don't know, let's check it out," TJ answered and they walked toward the blue light…

It was weird, the Simudeck was designed as a giant ancient living room, Dracula styled. It had large chandeliers that were dusty and full of cobwebs. There were giant sofas which were covered with a thick layer of dust and TJ sneezed, Carlos raised his eyebrow.

"What! I'm allergic to dust!" TJ exclaimed and led the way, leaving Carlos behind. He examined the big cupboard, filled with dust and cobweb and….porcelain cups and plates? In the meantime Carlos was examining the big dusty framed pictures in the entrance of the room. Strangely enough, the pictures were large and intimidating as several images were of noble….monsters? After a silent amazed moment, a black gloved hand crept behind Carlos, covered his mouth and quickly and silently dragged him out of the room…

**_On Earth_**  
Zhane has finally finished the pizza tray and Cassie was relieved that he was bloated. She got up and stretched. "Come on, blond boy, we should go to you-know-where," she smiled.

"Okay," he said and got up, they both walked toward the exit but suddenly Zhane stopped in front of the video games, pointing at it.

"What's that?"

"Video games," she rolled her eyes, "With your oh-so-advanced technology on KO-35, how come you never played it?"

"Can I play?" he pouted, "Pleaaaseeeeee?" he looked at her with begging blue eyes, _'damn_,' she thought, _'who can resist these amazing blue eyes…..?'_ she asked herself, totally surrendering to his charm.

"Oh, fine!" she said and Zhane jumped with joy, he immediately restrained himself and listen to her explanations about the buttons and what they do.

**_Megaship_**  
TJ was done with examining the cupboard, it wasn't suspicious after all. He was surprised Carlos was so quiet, _'so unlikely,_' he mused and turned around to face an empty room, _'what the hell—?'_ before he could to anything a figure dressed in black sprayed something on his face and he immediately felt drowsy. A few seconds and he was totally off, his sleeping body dragged out of the room by a black shadowy figure…

**_On Earth_**  
Zhane was into a video game of the old morphin' rangers. He chose to play as the white ranger, knocking off all the putties and saving the beautiful pink ranger. He was playing on level 10 at the moment and was about to receive the Zeo powers after finding the Zeo Crystal. His eyes were fixed on the screen, his tongue between his teeth and his hands pushing all the buttons at the same time.

"Zhane, come on!" Cassie begged, "You've been playing for the last hour! Please stop! It's late, I'm tired and I want to talk to Ashley!"

"In a minute, just let me get my Zeo powers!" he begged and she gave in.

"Fine, I'm going alone! See you there!" she stormed out of the Surf Spot, leaving Zhane to play along. She found a dark ally and teleported herself to the Megaship.

Something went wrong with the teleportation and she fell in the center of the …Simudeck instead of the regular holding bay.

_'Something is not right,'_ she pondered, _'Doesn't DECA always teleport us to the holding bay?'_ she wondered. After a short while she noticed the pale blue light surrounding her, _'weird,' _she mused and explored the Simudeck's new look… _'Dusty sofas…dusty cupboard…dusty pictures…cobwebs…ewwwwwwwwww' _she was quickly disgusted, _'spiders…ewwwwww' _she quickly walked to the entrance of the Simudeck only then realizing how dark the corridor was,_ 'If it wasn't so dark outside of the Simudeck,'_ she noticed, _'I would have gone to my room. I wonder what happened to Ash and Andros?'  
_

**_On Earth_**  
Adelle gently tapped on Zhane's shoulder, he merely looked at her. It was a while since Cassie has gone to the Megaship, an hour, to be exact, yet he was way into the game.

"Yes?" he answered, battling pirnhatrons, he was now the yellow turbo ranger. He was laughing so hard, eyes fixed on the little yellow figure, _'I never knew Ashley had such a power!'_ he thought enthusiastically, _'I really should ask her about it!'_ he concluded while playing.

"We're closing, kid, you're parents must be worried sick! Go home and be back tomorrow!" she said with her warm voice.

"But I've almost reached to the space powers!" he exclaimed, "I want to win this game!"

"Kid, go home, save the planet tomorrow," she yawned, "Come on, we're all tired!"

"Fine!" he said and left the Surf Spot angrily, leaving behind an annoyed Adelle. He went to the exact same ally as Cassie and teleported to the Megaship. With a glint of shimmering silver he fell onto the dusty floor of the even dustier Simudeck., his mouth full of dust he spat it out.

"Andros is **so** going to kick my ass for that one!" he told himself aloud, _'I better run before he noti—'_ "ARGGGGGGGHHH! HELP!"

A violent scream was heard and one thought came up on Zhane's head: _'CASSIE!'_

He ran like a lightening bolt to the dark corridor, trying to morph in the process but he bumped into something and dropped it. In the total darkness. He knelt and started feeling his way to the morpher, yet it was nowhere to be found. _'Ok, morpher not important, need to help Cassie.'_ He decided and ran along the corridor.

"CASSIE!" he screamed, "CASSIE, where are you?" he looked around and recognized movement in the thick darkness that surrounded him. "Who's there!" he asked and finally, the whole world vanished…

"Zhane! Wake up!" a voice called him from the haze.

"But mummy, there's a monster under my bed!" he muttered still hazed, yet he started to follow that familiar voice through to reality. The other rangers were laughing and he wasn't sure whether he's alive. _'Am I dead?'_ he wondered, _'aww man, with all these pranks and jokes I'd end up in hell! Tough luck!'_

"Zhane! Wake up! We're trapped! We should warn Ashley and Andros!" Cassie shook him violently, and he awoken completely.

"What happened?"

"Someone or rather, some_thing _drugged us and got us in here," TJ explained as Zhane recognize their "cell" as the cargo bay. He got up and tried to dial the access code at the security panel, "It's no use," TJ said, "We've tried it already."

"How long have you been here?" Zhane asked and Carlos punched the metal wall.

"Two hours! Who could've done this to us? Astronema?" he wondered, the others shook their head, they really didn't know. If it had been Astronema she would have been gloating right now. Zhane groaned.

"DECA?" He asked.

"Offline." TJ answered.

"And where are your morphers?" Zhane asked and Cassie lifted her gaze.

"They don't work, somehow they can't tap us into the morphin grid," She answered, pouting, "I don't understand how could we left the Megaship unpro—" she stopped in mid-sentence. A figure donning a black cloak shimmered into the cargo bay, holding a sword. Its face was hidden behind a black mask.

"You! Blue boy! Stand on your feet!" the figure commanded in a husky low voice and TJ obeyed, fearfully, realizing no one could help him now. "You too, black ranger!" Ordered the figure and Carlos jumped on his feet. "Go back to the Simudeck!" he ordered and they both were teleported out.

"What do you want?" Cassie asked, standing on her feet again, this time in a defensive pose.

"I wouldn't suggest you to find out what I am capable of doing, pink ranger, since your red and yellow little friends are mine." the figure threatened and Cassie withdrew from her pose.

"What have you done to them!" Zhane demanded and jumped on his feet, alarmed.

"Let's say they are fine. For now." The husky voice growled and Cassie shivered, "Now I want you to face that door," the black figure pointed a black gloved finger to the cargo bay door.

Zhane and Cassie obeyed, not wanting to give him reason to harm their friend. They stood there for couple of seconds before the doors were opened and they saw TJ and Carlos throwing cream cakes at them. After realizing what they have done, TJ and Carlos collapsed with laughter, looking at their cream covered friends.

Stunned, Cassie and Zhane looked at each other and then at the black figure that was now laughing his guts out. The figure took off the cloak and mask to be discovered as-

"**Andros**!" all four rangers were stunned, how could their eternal-serious leader make up such a prank at them!

"The one and only," he managed to say between the fits of laughter, "Ash, you can come out now," he said and Ashley wheeled herself to the cargo bay laughing too.  
Both were highly amused, their plan actually worked! They were looking at their teammates who were stunned, yet the overly amazed ranger among them was Zhane who practically never saw Andros fooling around like this. He had a really hard time adjusting the change in his best friend, just as he didn't see Ashley's hand in Andros'.

"I…You…How come… Did you just... I think redemption is near!" Zhane cried out and fell on the floor, laughing like amad man. Andros and Ashley shared the same lovingly-yet-very-amused look and Cassie snickered, suddenly realizing her plan worked.

"You **did **have kissy-kissy adventures!" she said and they blushed, she gave Ashley a you-better-tell-me-all-about-it look and Ashley nodded. Carlos and TJ were sending her curious glares yet she ignored.

"So, want to know how we did it?" Andros asked and they all nodded.

"Well, since you guys locked us up, we decided a payback would be a worthy reward," Andros grinned mischievously, a grin that looked rather odd on him. "So we came up with this."

"Andros programmed DECA and I programmed the Simudeck, after that I monitored the teleportation so you wouldn't be teleported all at once and Andros was the one to…—"

"Kidnap us?" Carlos suggested and Ashley blushed, "how did you do it anyway? We could've morphed!"

"You couldn't, I asked DECA not to let your morphers tap you into the morphin grid. I was spraying this sleeping powder of you, so you wouldn't fight." He smiled, "You never stood a chance,"

"I can't believe it! That back stabbing robot! I knew it! I knew she prefers Andros over me!" Zhane exclaimed and then dared imitating DECA, "Andros, we have entered sol-system."

A minute later Zhane was covered with green goo along with the cream. Everyone laughed as DECA answered Zhane, "I do not prefer, as a machine I have no feelings."

"So," Cassie continued, "I think I'll take a shower. See you tomorrow." She said and walked away, TJ and Carlos right behind her. Zhane was mourning his now lost dignity and Ashley and Andros just looked at each other, smiling.

"I better go wash myself up," Zhane said while muttering "back stabbing machine" as he went to his room. Ashley tried to stifle a laugh; she looked at Andros who was tried to stifle his own laugh.

"Shall I walk you to your room?" he asked and she nodded, he walked beside her, he had the feeling that if he tried to help her with the wheeling chair, she won't speak to him ever again. He knew how independent and strong she was and therefore didn't even dream of taking the ability of moving herself from her. _'No,'_ he knew, _'I would never deny her independence from her,'_ he decided. They reached her room, she was dialing her new access code and the door opened with a _swoosh_.

Andros knelt before Ashley so his eyes would be in the same level as her eyes, he smiled at her and she returned the smile and then laughed.

"That was the best prank ever!" she said and Andros laughed, his eyes drowning in hers. His laughter slowly died as he let himself to be swept away by her looks. She started to blush slowly, her cheeks earning a red shade.

"Ashley.." he said quietly and let his lips brush her lips, giving in to the sensation that was Ashley, to her sweet taste and amazing scent. She was smiling as they finally parted, he was smiling back. "Good night," he whispered and let himself touch her cheek gently before he went to his room.

* * *

A/N: so! what do you think of Andros and Ashley's plotting minds! Don't forget to let me know!


	10. Scattered

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't Judge by the Cover** belongs to **Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow**.

Tal: Look! I got a golden ring for my 17th birthday! ;shows ring off;

Ashley: So? I got a necklace with a rare gem from KO-35 for **my** 17th birthday ;shows necklace off;

Tal: Damn.

**Not mine ;**

**A/N: _Piper xox Leo: _**_I'm glad you enjoyed it, I actually thought it was boring :D_

_**AH/AY: **Well, you did read it before anyone, and it was only because I didn't want to make it really long :P I would have let you read this one too, but you went to bed :P_

_**Phantom Rogue: **fluff rulez :P well, it was kind of weird, giving Andros a sense of humor _

_**SweetSas: **;sighs; Zhane, huh? Well, you have a lot to look forward too._

_**Star Fata: **thanks a bunch:D_

_**Mita427: **thanks I'm glad you liked it!_

_**the-power-of-love: **fast enough:P_

Oh, and… this one is _dedicated_ to **Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow** for helping me out with chapter 8 AND letting me borrow lines from **_Don't Judge by the Cover_** (go read it!)

**What's Left of Me  
**By DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU

**Chapter 9: Scattered**

It has been three hours since he left Ashley in the doorstep of her room, yet he couldn't sleep. His head rested on the pillow, his eyes focused on the ceiling and his thoughts… scattered in his head.  
His thoughts so scattered that he couldn't hold on to one thought long enough, his mind wandered from Ashley to the book and to the secret he kept.  
_'Everything is just confusing,' _he tried to reassure himself, _'and I'm only confused because I've- I've never felt this way.'_ He tried to persuade himself. _'It has been a while since…since love flooded me like this, I'm not used to this feeling,'_ he pondered, _'and it has **nothing** to do with **that** book.'_ He decided.

Indeed, it has been a long time since he felt that warm feeling in his chest, it has been a long time since the last time he remembered himself breathing heavily, it has been a long time since the last time he thought of _her_.  
_'Not true,'_ he contradicted himself, _'you think about her every morning when you wake up and every night before you fall asleep. You never let yourself forget about her and you will never let it happen. You vowed to bring her back!'_ a little voice in his head reminded him.  
_  
'So why do I feel so guilty being with Ashley? We've been together for a whole day and… I feel like I'm forgetting my one truth. I have to find her but Ashley.. Ashley makes me forget.' _He told the little voice.  
_  
'Of course she will make you forget, you cold hearted moron! That what love does, it comforts you, it makes you forget but only for a little while. It makes you stronger; it readies you for whatever may come,' _the little voice exclaimed, Andros looked relieved now. 'I don't do anything wrong,' he told himself, 'Karone and love are two different things.' And with that, he relaxed and fell asleep immediately.

His room was grey, almost like his usual mood, on the bed there was a red blanket and a dark blue mattress and pillow. Next to the bed there was a small cupboard, on it were two framed photos, the red frame contained a photo of a little boy who wore red clothes and looked no more than 7, he held a ball and smiled to the camera. The purple frame contained a photo of a little girl who wore a purple dress and smiled to the camera, one of her teeth was missing.

Next to the small cupboard there was a writing desk and three over loaded bookshelves, the bookshelves contained a variety of books starting with Physics and Astronomy to weird looking books that were probably written by writers all over the galaxy. On the desk there was a framed photo of Zhane and Andros as teenagers, no more than 14, each holding a sword and both smiling, Zhane's hand on Andros' shoulder.

The peace and quiet in the room were suddenly disturbed by a quick movement on Andros' bed, his peaceful sleep was no longer peaceful…

**_Andros' dream_**  
_He was sitting on a big bed, his legs weren't reaching the floor and he held a book in his hands. In front of him was another big bed and a little blond girl with sparkling blue eyes was lying under the covers, her head resting on a pillow. She smiled at him, two of her teeth were missing and her hand clutched a big teddy bear that he had the strong feeling his name was Scrudly. _

"Andros, would you please read it to me?" she asked and then pouted, "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeee?" she smiled and he smiled.

_"Sure, but be quiet, okay, Karone?" he whispered, smiling at her, "Mum and Dad think we're asleep."_

_"Fine," she whispered back and he gently jumped to the floor with the book in his hands and gone up to her bed. He sat next to her lying form and gazed at the cover of the book, it had a karovan prince there, with hair exactly like his, brown with blond stripes, he was wearing a necklace with a red gem and was handing a red rose to a yellow ranger, she held a hand to reach the rose. Behind her there were others; rangers, royal family and the commons. After a little while he started telling the story quietly._

_"The monster has been terrorizing the castle for years now, but nothing seems to help in keeping him away. That's why…" he read in his childish voice, his sister dozing off slowly…_

_**End dream**_

Andros got up immediately, covered in cold sweat; it was the first time, the first time ever that he dreamt such a dream. About her. His sister. Karone.  
He sat there, on his bed, feet on the floor and head between his hands. _'Was it a dream?'_ he wondered,_ 'was it just a random dream, or was it-was it a memory?'_ he didn't know, yet, he had a hunch deep inside that it wasn't a dream.

His heart told him it was real, that it happened once, a long time ago… He reluctantly rose up from the bed and walked to his book shelf, as if expecting to find the book there. His eyes glanced at the books, almost afraid to find it there, scared of the feeling that would flow through him if he found the book there.

_'Calm down,' _he ordered himself, _'wash your face, relax and search again,'_ he told himself and his legs carried him to his bathroom. He washed his face, looking at himself in the mirror; his hair was a mess, his eyes red, almost like he was crying and his skin pale. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself and then he stepped to his room again, facing the bookshelves.  
After merely a second, his eyes found the book, the title: **_"Don't Judge by the Cover"_** emblazoned on the cover with golden letters. He reached for it, his hands caressing the cover gently. He dared opening the book slowly, reading the first line of the book.

_"The monster has been terrorizing the castle for years now, but nothing seems to help in keeping him away…"_ he read it aloud, his heart pounding in his chest, he continued reading the book and as he was reading the memories rose in his mind.

It was his favorite book, he remembered now; it was about a faraway kingdom and a prince in disguise, fights, suspense and even magic! He remembered how his twin sister, younger than him in only two and a half minutes, adored the book and constantly asked him to read it to her, although they were twins and although she could read it herself.  
He smiled at the memory of her under the covers asking him to read it to her, he remembered that he never denied that request, it was their little tradition.

"Oh, Karone," he sighed aloud, "Will I find you one day? Will I read you this book again? I miss you…" he whispered.

His sister, his beloved, long lost sister was the only one who ever knew him. She knew how to read his moods and what was on his mind. Always.  
She was by his side and was not only his favorite playmate but also his most trusted friend; He remembered how he used to tell her that one day, he would be a red ranger (she would be the purple ranger if she wanted to) and would travel the galaxy fighting evil monsters until…until he would fall in love with a yellow ranger, just like in their favorite story!  
The yellow ranger would have to save him, just like the yellow ranger in the story saved the prince, and they would live happily ever after in a palace in KO-35.

He laughed again as he remembered that his sister always said that she would have a knight that would love her and marry her, the knight would have to be brave and funny, that he would always make her laugh and it was important to her that he would have blue eyes…

_'Why did it have to happen to her?'_ he asked himself, _'was I a bad brother?'_ he wondered, _'Why my sister? My twin sister… My most trusted friend and playmate! Was it a punishment for my crimes?'  
_  
_'What crimes?'_ the little voice in his mind asked him, _'what a terrible crime can a 7 years old boy can commit that he'd deserve a punishment like this?'_  
**_  
'I don't know!'_** Andros thought, tears filling his eyes, _'It** had** to be something **I've** done! She was an **angel**, she never harmed anyone…'_ a tear was making her way from his eye to his cheeks. He tried to remember the day were she was kidnapped, slowly it came back to him.

Over the years he tried to suppress this memory, he couldn't bear it. It was **his** fault, he **was** responsible. _'We were playing at the park, in the new telekinetic ball Dad gave us, she threw it stronger than I expected and… I ran to get it and by the time I got back, the only thing I've heard was her yells for help.'_

"If I had only kept her safe enough," he muttered to himself, "If I had only left that ball for another minute…" he closed his eyes in pain and slowly got dressed.  
He won't be able to sleep tonight, not after that book, that dream and these memories that were starting to over-flow him now.  
It was a silent night as he was walking his way to the bridge, searching…again.

* * *

**A/N:** well, what do you think? I thought it was boring but it is kind of necessary. It was supposed to be longer but I don't feel like doing a battle scene right now. **Next chapter** a whole lot interesting and…. Fluffy, I guess. One thing is sure- **Andros is shirtless**! ;snickers; Stay tuned and review! 


	11. Chiseled

**Disclaimer:**

Tal: Come on Chrisy Chrisy Chrisy! ;holding a razor and smirking evilly;

Chris: ;glares; what do you think you're doing?

Tal ;shoves Chris on the wall; I want a hairless Andros on my fic! ;snickersevilly;

Chris: Noooooooo ;starts running;

Tal: Chris! ;Chris turns to Andros;

Andros: Let's Rocket! ;morphs and chasing after Tal with his spiral Saber;

Tal: Damn.

**Not mine ;**

**What's Left of Me  
**By DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU

**Chapter 10: chiseled**

A big explosion was heard and Andros fell on his face, his hands trying to soften his landing. His Spiral Saber was far from his reach and the other rangers fighting a monster in another section of Angel Grove. He was beaten, yet not defeated; He had to get up, no matter what, he wouldn't let Anstronema the pleasure of defeating him, alone. Not when he was clearly much more of a competent fighter than her, he struggled to get up as she came near and pointed her wrath staff at him.

"So, red ranger, had enough? Surrender!" she yelled and his heart beat courageously, as if to prove her that he's not scared, that good will win_. 'Eventually, that is,'_ he mused.

"I'll never surrender!" he cried out almost expectedly. "The good always wins, Astronema!" he told her and flipped backwards, avoiding her electrifying staff. He used the thrust of his flip and jumped, avoiding the explosions from her staff as he was running to his Spiral Saber, grabbing it. Now, armed again he stood in a defensive pose and waited for Astronema to strike again, with his Spiral Saber, he knew, he could do anything.

He fought sword to staff with Astronema now, both equally strong and equally competent in sword fighting skills, yet it was a matter of time until one of them would subdue the other, and it was Astronema who was stronger this time. She caught a hold at the red ranger's neck, strangling him forcefully.

He was choking slowly, her evil hand denies the oxygen from his body… he knew there would be no rescuers for him, the others were fighting that monster in another region in the city. _'It's up to me if I live or die,'_ he told himself and even though death seemed like a better option he knew he mustn't give up, _'Ashley wouldn't want me to die,'_ he thought and desperately tried to slash his opponent with his saber. Astronema gasped and let go of him, holding her shoulder while he fell to the ground.

"You will pay for it, red ranger!" she yelled and charged at him ruthlessly, her staff ready to strike. _'Ashley? I'm doing this for Ashley?'_ he wondered as he risen from the ground on his feet again, _'Great one, Andros, go distract yourself with Ashley in the middle of a fight!'_ he encourage himself mockingly and readied himself for another honing of sword and staff.

Again they fought, tiring themselves both, the fighting wasn't leading anywhere as they were equally matched. Yet somehow he felt a surge of power and slashed her on the chest and almost didn't notice the locket on her neck that ad a result from the hit fell to the ground. She held her chest, he obviously hit her hard, backing off immediately, she disappeared, leaving behind shimmering purple sparkles.

Panting he reached for the locket, clutching it in his hand, it was small and cold, his hands closed on the locket completely ad he felt its familiar shape. He couldn't help the feeling that somehow, it felt like it belonged with him. He looked at the locket, examining its form and feeling its texture.

_'It looks familiar,'_ he realized and opened it, horrified to find out that… there was a picture of him inside!

He teleported himself to his room and didn't go out until night.

**_Late that night, Megaship_**  
Ashley wheeled herself to the Simudeck. It was way pass the team's usual curfew; the others had been asleep for quite a while now, after fighting their hardest battle yet. Andros, she knew, was fighting face to face with Astronema whereas the others successfully beaten the monster who injured her.  
The fact her legs refused to heal might had to do with the unreasonable splitting of their team in fighting, she couldn't fight alongside them. She couldn't protect the earth with them. She couldn't even train.

_'What's the use in being a Power Ranger when I can't even protect my own room!'_ she thought bitterly every time they went off to battle without her. It was horrible watching them in battle, watching them getting hurt with knowing that if she was there, she could prevent it._ 'If not all, then at least a little,'_ she pondered while wheeling her way to the Simudeck.  
She remembered how Cassie told her thoughts like these were useless, _'Just like me.'_

When she entered the Simudeck she saw Andros, in the middle of a fight.

He was fighting tons of Quantrons, armed ones and didn't notice her, concentrating solely on the fight. She watched him, evading from one blow just to give another of his own, blocking a blow and immediately kicking the Quantron. He never compromised on just hurting them, he defeated each and ever Quantron who stood in his way.  
He looked just a bit tired, but kept on fighting ruthless. Much like a dancer, his movements were so accurate and smooth, and she was impressed. Very impressed.

'He has to be tired, she noticed, and his tiredness was growing with each block and every counter strike. Yet he didn't stop, 'Why wouldn't he stop for a moment?' she wondered, the question started fading with the sight of his doings...

He was sweating heavily, his red shirt all wet and his hair damp but he kept fighting, "DECA increase level of training," He ordered quietly and somehow managed to take off his shirt.

She melted; his arms were rippling with muscles, strong and yet gentle, she knew, so gentle...she was mesmerized to his body; his chest was almost hairless except from a little mob of thin hair on his chest bone, it was almost chiseled and his abdomen flat and muscled. He was so masculine that she melted on the spot. Sighing heavily yet silently, she enjoyed the view, perfection yelled from every muscle and tip of skin in his body._ 'Probably because it's not the first time he trains like this.'_ She mused while watching him with a smile; he was so handsome it hurt.

It was the contrast between his masculine hard looks and his softness and gentle touch that melted her. 'How can such a man exsist?' she wondered.  
All she wanted to do it to grab him and kiss him right there, but she couldn't; Something changed about him, over night he became different, suddenly quiet, indifferent and shy. He now rarely looked at her and ignored her presence as much as he ignored everyone else in the team, even Zhane. It was a major change and it hurt her. Only yesterday he was kissing her goodnight and now…?

_'I just… I wish he would tell me what's wrong,'_ she thought frustrated, _'because something is clearly not right.'_ She knew, but somehow she had the feeling none of it is going to happen because after all, **_he_** is Andros.

**_Half an hour of watching later…_**  
He was still fighting. Not giving up despite the fact that now he was **_very_** tired and fighting two monsters at once, the first in a hideous form of a rat and the other the exact clone of that gruesome giant monster that broke her legs two weeks ago.

The amazing fact was that he still hadn't morphed! She was fascinated with his courage, his seriousness and devotion; he fitted exactly to the part of the red ranger, fearless, devoted, strong, hard headed leader.

_'The power chose right,'_ she thought with a smile and yawned; it was getting pretty late now, too late for her to be up, _'It's time for a midnight nap.'_ She told herself and giggled quietly. But when she was about to leave, she realized he's about to fall into a trap and before she could say anything he had already fallen and right before the two monsters were to strike, Andros said quietly: "DECA, end simulation".

He continued lying there, shirtless and sweating, looking at the ceiling, desperately.

Suspicion ran through her. _'What was the matter with him?'_ she thought, noticing how concerned and introverted he was (more than usual, that is). Her gaze couldn't leave him, even though she was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, something drew her to him.  
_'What happened to you, Andros? Why are you so shy and moody all of a sudden? Is there more than I can see?'_ she asked him in her heart.

He slowly reached into his training pants' pocket and pulled out a locket and clutched it in his palm. His eyes were closed and Ashley had a feeling they were closed to prevent tears from bursting out. She could feel how anguished and lonely he was, the way he closed his eyes, strongly shutting his eyelids, told her something else: how close he was to his breaking point.  
She didn't know what happened and part of her didn't want to know, _'what a terrible thing could have happened to make such an amazing person so broken?'_ she wondered. In a flash of a second her own emotion flooded her, a warm butterflies-in-belly feeling, and the next thing she knew was how desperately she wanted to make him feel better, to be there for him.

When he opened his eyes, he looked at the locket at his palm and opened it. After a moment he rose, "Good night, DECA." He told her.

"Good night, Andros." She answered and he turned to the Simudeck's door and it was only then, that he saw Ashley. He stopped dead, looking at her. Finally looking at her. He felt relieved somewhat, it felt darn good looking at her.

"Ashley!" he said quietly though his voice waved a bit with surprise. After a silent pause he dared asking, "How long have you been sitting there?" his voice sounded hesitant, fearing of her reaction if she got to see with whom he was fighting.

"For a while now," she answered, "Andros, I…" she said slowly, wondering how to put it out, "I keep wondering why you are so…" she stopped, not able to look in his hazel eyes anymore.

"Ash..?" he asked, lifting her chin up so she was looking straight into his eyes. He didn't know how or what made him **_dare_** doing so. He wasn't like that, he wasn't the girls' favorite, they always preferred Zhane, Xenor or Taar for somewhat reason they had. He lacked Zhane's looks, TJ's coolness, Carlos' small talk skills or even Alfa's "Ayayay".  
He was just dull old Andros, who could've loved **_him_**? How could he love **_someone_**? Especially now, when he discovered that…he was so afraid she would reject him, not because of **_what_** he is, but because **_who_** he is.  
_'Look at yourself!'_ he told himself, _'look who is your sister! Look how hypocritical you've been acting! Fighting your own sister, claiming to be eternal good and still you're sister, twin sister, is the essence of all evil!'_

"Andros," she started again, now encouraged from his touch and closeness to her, "I… feel your pain and I can't just let you being hurt. You keep yourself locked away someplace, where _we _can't reach," and then added quietly, "where _I_ can't reach."

There was a long silence between them, Andros avoided her begging look and stared at his hands, pondering this possibility. Could he tell her?_ 'If I tell her,'_ he thought,_ 'she would run away from me. They all would.'_ And _they_ were important to him, with time he learnt to accept them and to love them for whom they are, and now he couldn't lose them. They were his family, more precious than his Karovan blood relatives, and he wouldn't stand them hating him and leaving him. He wouldn't, he loved them _that_ much.

"You should go to bed, Ashley." He said quietly, preferring pain and silence over shame, over being stranded, _'and besides, who would want such a hypocrite as a friend?'_ he wondered.

"I shouldn't," she insisted, "and I won't."

"Then _I_ should go," he paused for a moment, examining her reaction. She still tried to look him straight in the eye, but he avoided her gaze and stared at his feet. "Good night, Ashley." He said and started walking away. Before leaving he glanced at her for one last time, sitting in her wheel chair, looking outstanding in her pajamas: red training pants that, he knew, hid beautifully shaped legs, and a yellow tank top which exposed perfectly flat abdomen.

In the exact moment he passed the Simudeck's door he ran into Zhane.

"Sorry, Dros." Zhane apologized grinning. "What were you doi-" he stopped in mid-sentence, noticing Ashley who was just behind Andros.  
_'This is strange,'_ Zhane thought, _'late at night, Ashley and shirtless Andros in the Simudeck..? What are they up to?'_ he wondered and pushed Andros back to the Simudeck.

"Hey Zhane," Ashley greeted when they walked into the Simudeck together.

"Hi, Ash, care to explain what the two of you are doing in the Simudeck, late at night with Andros shirtless?" Zhane was smirking, amused of Andros expression.  
Andros frowned and looked like he was about to groan with frustration, or was he about to hit Zhane furiously?  
Ashley, on the other hand, was smiling at him, blushing slightly, Zhane recognized the tiredness in her eyes, yet knew better than to let the two slip away with it.

"Well?" he asked them.

"It's none of your business. What are** _you_** doing awake this late at night?" Andros snapped, he was tired both mentally and physically. Why did Zhane refuse to accept it and let him go?

_"Andros, have you been a bad boy?"_ Zhane asked him telepathically, practically laughing in his head and avoiding Andros' question.

_"Can you shut up and let me go to bed?"_

_"What are you and Ashley up to?"_

_"There's nothing going on between Ashley and me. It's late and I should be up early in the morning. I have to search Karone." _Andros answered telepathically, irritated to the bone, lying... Wasn't dealing with Ashley enough for one night? Now he had to provide answers to Zhane as well?

"Good night, Ashley, Zhane." He said with a dangerous tone, warning to them both not to follow him to his room or dare keeping him on the Simudeck. He walked quickly pass them straight to the Simudeck's door and disappeared behind it.  
Still at the corridor, easing his steps he could hear Ashley's laugh, was she laughing at him? Was he that ridiculous in her eyes?

He found himself in front of his room, he dialed the access code and entered. As the door was closed, he was leaning against a bare wall, not troubling to turn on the lights.

None of them knew what that locket meant and none of them ever will, he didn't want them to. He didn't need their help or reassurance that everything will be alright when he knew perfectly that it won't be. He didn't need their pity or sympathy, he was fine with it. _'Reality should be accepted'_ he thought while trying to command himself and leaning his head against the wall. _'And I will accept and reconcile.'_

Now he dropped himself on his bed, he face sunk in the pillow, how could he stay in one piece when all of this internal fight surging through him? He felt like he was torn, eaten from within himself. He was somewhere between being furious with himself for not protecting her and being a total wreck, almost crying, slightly whimpering.

_'If she is my sister, I would deal with it'_ he decided, not knowing what to think or do. _'If she **is** my sister, then it means…Oh, God…How could I been fighting with my **own **sister? How could I hurt her?'_ his thoughts tortured him and he closed his eyes in pain, trying to prevent the tears. But the pain was flooding him wholly.

**_The next day_**  
Andros was sitting numbly next to the table in the holding bay, the idea of food repulsed him, yet he didn't know what else he could do. He was sitting there, alone, a shadow of himself, so tired and quiet.  
Steps were heard along with a happily chatter, Andros closed his eyes, _'here it comes…'_ he told himself and tried to look okay as Zhane and Ashley entered the holding bay for breakfast.

"Good morning," Ashley said smiling, her smile vapored as she saw Andros' face, "what's wrong?" she asked him, worriedly.

"Nothing," he answered dully, _'what's with them anyway?'_ he thought grumpily, frowning.

"Are you sure? It sure looks like something to me," she said, smiling her little cheer up smile, Andros groaned silently and nodded. He diverted his gaze from the table to a distant point mear the jumping tubes.

'Stop, don't think of her!' he told himself, 'she is pure and good and you are a useless incompetent man, who can't protect his own sister, who can't recognize his own sister! Do you really think you're worthy of that pure sweet yellow ranger?' he asked himself bitterly. 'No, ' he answered himself, 'I can't impure her, I can't be friends with her.' He decided, 'I would never be friends with her, because all there can be between us is…' his closed his eyes painfully, and felt her hand touching his shoulder, comforting him.

"Andros?" she asked gently, bending forward, to lean on him a bit, he quickly and gently shoved her off, looking confused.

"You were saying?" he gazed at Zhane, almost sounding completely interested. Zhane looked at him oddly, not understanding what's wrong with his best friend yet promising himself mentally to ask him about it later.

"Ashley and I are going to the park, want to come?" Zhane smiled and his eyes looked at Andros dreamily, "She promised to buy me ice cream and watch me play the Power Rangers video game in the Surf Spot. Last time I got her Turbo powers and it was galactic!" Zhane exclaimed enthusiastically. Andros rolled his eyes in protest to Zhane's childish enthusiasm, he got up and left the holding bay silently.

"What's with him?" Ashley asked, a bit annoyed of the fact Andros has rejected her in every way possible. Andros behavior hurt her and she didn't realize what triggered the change of behavior.

"Nothing, he's just in one of his 'I'm-going-to-save-the-world-someday' moods, he'll lighten up until we get back, let's go!" he urged and she smiled and said sweetly, "DECA, teleport two to Angel Grove park," after a second they both teleported to the park leaving behind silver and golden sparks.

_**Angel Grove park  
**_At the park, Zhane and Ashley walked (and wheeled) slowly, enjoying the nice weather. The lake looked amazingly beautiful that day and the sun was whispering on their bodies.

Ashley remembered how they immediately bonded when Zhane woke up from his cryogenic sleep. Becoming friends was natural for them since they were both easy going, funny and optimistic; it was all too expected for them to be _best_ of friends.  
She was happy to know Zhane, he was interesting and much more of a talker than his best friend. He somehow knew to read her like an open book, and immediately detected her likeness of Andros and never stood on their way. Ever. He helped her understand his Stripey mate and always encouraged her to get close to Andros (when he wasn't too busy disturbing their kiss). She liked his childish sense of humor and behavior; there was something so delightful and innocent in his mischievous deeds, as wicked as they could be.

Suddenly Ashley shot up from her thoughts to a strange feeling that came slowly from… she couldn't believe it, _'Finally! Finally it happens! After two weeks of torture!' _she thought excitedly,_ 'my legs!'_ she wanted to cry, _'I can feel my legs!'  
_"Zhane!" she called and stopped her chair from wheeling around, Zhane stopped as well and looked at her curiously in his so-Zhane-like character.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw the tears that were glittering on her cheeks, "Ashley, why are you crying?" he asked and knelt down to her. She shook her head.

"Zhane stand up please," she asked, her voice unsteady, "can you please help me pull myself up?" she asked and realization dawned in his blue eyes. Smiling he stretched out his hands and help her to push herself up. His hands were on her waist, steadying her and supporting her until she got used to her weight again.

"Do you want me to leave you?" he asked after a minute and she nodded, still crying. He slowly pulled his hands back, letting her stand. She was crying even harder now, and Zhane found tears in his eyes too. "Can-can you try to walk?" he asked and she tried to make a step but fell, he immediately jumped and caught her. They both laughed. "I know it's only standing, Ashley, but I hope it'll get better now that you can stand," he told her with a smile hugged her tightly.

They haven't seen the bright red sparks that were shimmering behind a tree near by, they couldn't see the betrayed look on his face and the anger that flooded his senses when he was teleported to his room.

"Thanks, Zhane, for everything…" she whispered and Zhane laughed as they parted.

"Let's get back and tell everyone! It's a reason for a party!" he said, "Megaship style!" they both laughed and quickly wheeled (and walked) themselves to a safe palce where they could teleport to the Megaship.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 10 (it wasn't easy writing it, you know)! Don't forget to review and tell me if you liked it! Was it too long? I thought so, what do you think?let me know! 


	12. Dazed

**Disclaimer:** Tal: ;happily skipping around the room;

Andros: ;glares at Tal; what is _she_ all gloating about?

Zhane: ;shrugs;

Tal: Andros stupid.

Andros: am not!

Tal: Are too!

Andros: Am not!

Tal: Are too!

Andros: ;glares; AM NOT! Astro-Delta-Megazord ONLINE!

Tal: darn!

**Not mine ;**

**A/N:**_ there ya go, chapter 11 ! A bit depressing, don't go and kill yourself! Wait for the next chapter!_

**What's Left of Me  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**Chapter 11: Dazed**

Andros entered his room, sulking, he fell on his bed without a sound. Burying his face in his pillow, he felt lost, confused, dazed… he felt everything yet nothing at all. He didn't know what to feel or think. The only thought his mind could produce was, 'she loves Zhane,' and his mind repeated it over and over and over again, making him dizzy, dizzy with confusion and sadness.

He knew. He knew he was screwed up, a jerk, an idiot, he knew he was hopeless and absurd, he knew how bad was to crave what you don't deserve. He didn't deserve any of this, any of her, but she probably thought so too. And the truth was that she deserved Zhane. She deserved someone who can be hers in one hundred percent, someone she could laugh with, someone she could be proud of, someone she could be happy with, someone that is cheerful and optimistic as much as herself. He couldn't wish for someone any better than Zhane for her.

But why now?  
Why now, after he dared hoping, after he dared thinking about her… why it happened to them now, when Zhane is awake again his best friend? He couldn't even be furious with Zhane because it was only natural for them to hook up, they're so much alike!  
He remembered the first time Zhane has laid his eyes on the yellow ranger, it seems like yesterday even though it was almost half a year ago.

_**Flashback**_

_They were walking to the bridge after defeating an over grown monster, he was already happy with the appearance of his sleeping beauty prince and his best friend, Zhane. Yet while approaching to the bridge he heard him talking to Alpha, telling him about a fight both participated, Andros chuckled and cut him out.  
_

_  
"I'll have to finish this story for you later," Zhane said with a sly grin, Andros chuckled, he didn't even care that Zhane was bragging about nothing; The important thing was that Zhane was alive and functioning, the amazing satisfaction with having his best friend back didn't leave him._

_"I can't believe it!" He said with a huge smile, "look at you!" the others were in awe, they've never seen him that happy. He hugged Zhane, patting on his back fondly, Zhane was chuckling as well. _'Man, how I missed him,'_ he mused, _'I can't believe this is happening! He came back!'_ Andros tried to convince himself in what his eyes showed him. Zhane was alive._

_"What happened to me? How did we get here?" Zhane asked and Andros sighed, this is going to be very hard telling Zhane everything… telling him that they lost KO-35 to the forces of evil, that now all the Karovan people were just refugees in a god-forgotten place. He closed his eyes for a moment before gathering the courage to answer._

_"You've been in hyper sleep for two years," he said quietly and Zhane's grin slightly disappeared as his face donned a worried expression._

_"Two years?" he asked Andros aloud, again Andros sighed yet he suddenly noticed his fellow rangers, looking at him and Zhane expectantly. He understood he needed to present them._

_"Don't worry," he said calmly and turned to face his friends, "I'll tell you all about it, but first, these are my friends.." and Andros indicated at the four other rangers crowded in the entrance to the bridge. TJ made the first movement toward Zhane._

_"I'm TJ," he smiled at Zhane._

_"Hey, I'm Cassie," she said and gave him a little smile and his gaze fell on Carlos._

_"Carlos," the man in black said with a gentle smile, and the silver ranger's eyes came back to Andros, yet a swift movement to Zhane's left side caught his attention. Andros sighed as an enthusiastic Ashley jumped in front of Zhane, offering her hand for a handshake with a mesmerizing smile. He knew he was jealous in that same second but, even then he couldn't be mad at Zhane, he was a brother to him._

_"And I'm…Ashley," she said with a bright smile and Andros scolded at the sight of his best friend's slowly gazing at the yellow ranger. He had to cut in, he couldn't stand watching them so close!_

_"That's called shaking hands," he said even though he and Zhane learnt on Earth costumes in human history lessons back in the ranger academy, "That's a greeting," he added. Zhane looked at him for a moment, shooting him a what's-up-with-you glare._

_"I knew that," he said and diverted his gaze onto Ashley, "It's just," he said softly, his blue eyes swimming in her two brown pools, "I never met a female power ranger before," he smiled his charming smile and Andros almost rolled his eyes in protest, as Zhane slipped his hand into Ashley's. "Nice to meet you," he told her softly and kissed her hand ever so gently. Andros really stopped himself from snorting his protest;_ 'come on! 'never met a female ranger before,' I can't believe him! Three seconds out of cryogenic sleep and already tries to charm!' _he thought revolted. He knew he have to get Zhane out of there, he must! And with this decision he forced a smile and walked between Ashley and Zhane, breaking their eye contact. Zhane smiled at him. "Two years?" he wondered aloud, "the last thing I remember KO-35 was under attack, so…what happened?"_

_Andros sighed, he knew this question would pop in after a while, and it wasn't fair not telling Zhane but…they had to be alone for that. The other rangers, even Ashley, wouldn't understand! So he patted on Zhane's shoulder._

_"Come're," he said quietly as they both stepped out of the bridge toward his room, "we've got million things to discuss…"_

_**End flashback**_

As soon as the memory of the past faded away from him, the memory of the present entered to his mind, twirling his senses, hurting him deeper. He closed his eyes, trying to deny the access of bad thoughts to his mind. But he couldn't avoid it, the pain slowly drilled into him and the thought was inevitable, almost invincible.

Astronema. His sister, Karone. Oh stars, why did she have to be Astronema, his worst enemy? _'Aren't I the cruelest joke life has to offer?'_ he thought gloomily, his mind racing in circles. Ashley. Karone. Astronema. Ashley. Karone. Astronema. _'stars, I need a break,'_ he breathed, _'I can't cope with it, I can't.'_ he admitted it to himself, he had to get it out of his system, out of his heart, out of his soul.

He never felt pain this hard, it never bored into him like now, and desperately he looked around for something which would distract him. Anything. His eyes tried to hold onto something in the dark room, he wanted something that would give him strength to carry on, a ray of hope for a better future. Looking around he realized he was ready to admit defeat; he was ready to fall apart because nothing was meaningful with her and he couldn't blame it on her, he couldn't be mad or lie to himself.  
He let tears stream down his face, he wanted salvation, _'oh stars,'_ he cried, _'I don't need salvation,'_ he realized when he finally noticed a yellow piece of… something lying on his desk. "I need her," he whispered and wiped away his tears and with his vision clear again he could see the yellow disabled Star Racer that waited him on the desk.

He smiled a tearful smile, _'that Star Racer is just like me,'_ he mused, _'broken, ready to admit defeat, but we'll overcome it,'_ he thought and reached his hand to the doll. He embraced it to his chest.  
"We'll be fine, Star Racer," he said, "and you'll be the first of us to be repaired," he let the doll know and wiped his tears for one last time before going to the Holding Bay, to attend the doll.


	13. Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer:  
**

Tal: ;PussInTheBootsLook; Andros, would you do my math test tomorrow?

Andros: No

Tal: Awww, comon…. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee? ;desperate;

Andros: What will you give me instead?

Tal: A kiss?

Andros: Heck NO! ;runs away;

Tal: darnit.

**Not Mine ; **

**A/N:** _Never Forget, you guys, this one's for you:) I hope I'll be able to update this one more regularly soon;)_

_**Phantom Rogue:** I love you._

_**Mita427:** I say- naked Andros, Sexy Andros, but who's listening to me? ;shrug;_

_**Star Fata:** well ,not exactly knocking some sense into him, but close enough?_

_**the power of love:** ;) here ya go!_

_**Darklover:** sorry you had to wait so long… :(_

_**AH/AY:** I say you lost it a looooooooong time ago :D ;huggles;_

_**SweetSas:** ;hugs; I miss you:'(_

_**Rachel:** woah, thanks a bunch Rachel:) please stick around;)_

_**Rotem:** Yo, Ma nishma? I hope you'll come back for more… (email me?)_

_Thank you guys, you're all the best and I couldn't have done it without you (and without the serious cold I got two days ago:P )_

**What's Left of Me  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 12: Fallen Angel**

He was just standing there, his back turned on her, he was probably staring at the wall he was facing. She was seated in her wheeling chair, his wheeling chair to be accurate, not saying a single thing, _'not yet,'_ she knew, 'he's _not ready for words'_.   
Something told her it's not words he was looking for but simply her presence, yet she didn't know how much she can comfort him, how much she could give him by solely being there. She wanted to touch him again, but she was afraid, she knew why was he afraid but she couldn't bring herself to tell him why did she treat him like this, why she ignored him, she only wanted to surprise him, she wanted him to be proud of her. _'sure, **now** it sounds silly to you,'_ she thought bitterly rolling her eyes, all she wanted was to run to his arms and hug him, and right now, she could. She could dance and run and cheer and fight again, but how would she ever tell him if he thinks she hated him? Didn't he trust her enough?

_'Please, make her **go**,'_ he begged silently to whoever was listening to him, he knew he couldn't hold on with her presence so intense next to him. It was like all of her doubts bore through him, he could almost feel her anguish. He turned around slowly only to find her sitting there, looking like a fallen angel, he could almost see the aura that surrounded her; her light brown hair was down defining her face ever so gently, her brown eyes, the ones that always welcomed him bright and full of love were almost cold, there was nothing else in the universe that hurt him more than watching her like this. His gaze desperately tried to hold on to anything but her, but he knew it was a long lost battle; she was his world and it was best he'd acknowledge it now.

He couldn't grasp what her tears did to him, but not only her tears affected him, everything she did had him at her feet, and it didn't matter whether she was smiling or talking about a battle plan, whether she was tired after a long day at school or grumbling about not being able to move on her own, she had him. It was the sweetest pleasure he had ever known, and he longed for her to know it. _'If I wasn't so shy,'_ he thought,_ 'if I was truly able to say these words, it's just words!'_ his mind exclaimed and he closed his eyes. _'If she wasn't Zhane's and if she truly cared for me..'_ he kept thinking, the doubts still eating him up, limb by limb. _'So many if's can make a man go mad,'_ he thought desperately, looking into her eyes lovingly.

Only a few weeks ago, weeks? Why, only a week ago they were kissing! And now… how could they be so torn apart from each other? _'damnit!'_ he thought and turned around, can't stand looking at her, it only made his heart ache harder. If it wasn't for Zhane loving her and Astronema being his sister…everything could've been perfect, but no. he had to be tainted, he had to be the one too weak, the one who let that bastard Darkonda get away with **her**. With **Karone**. He had to be the one so coward that until he actually admitted he wanted Ashley, Zhane already made her his. _'You are such a loser, Andros,'_ he told himself and closed his eyes. The images of how he found out Ashley and Zhane were a couple didn't leave his mind, on the contrary, it only tortured him more.

**Flashback  
**_He passed the rangers' quarters, they were quiet yet he didn't wonder about them, no. he just let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he hadn't dared facing them, not here, not now, not like this; so broken with a determination to win this. He slowly entered the Megalift that took him to the Deck 6, where the Simudeck and the Holding Bay were located. He got out of the Megalift, slowly walking into the corridor, in the background he heard noises, weird noises… _'What is it?'_ he wondered as his brain finally recognized the weird sounds as Terran music, he heard that thing before, in Ashley's room, she forced him to listen to that music.  
_'That singer,'_ he told himself mentally, _'what was his name?'_ he tried to remember, frowning slightly, _'Jesse McCartney'_ he remembered satisfied, when Ashley told him she like that singer guy, he was jealous but she only laughed and demanded he would kiss her. Waking up from his haze, he glued himself to the corridor's wall as he slowly peeked into the Simudeck._

_The Simudeck donned the form of the surf spot, they were sitting next to a table, all of them, laughing, eating… partying. They looked like they were having fun; it was a square table, on the head of the table Ashley was sitting in her wheel chair, looking brighter than ever, laughing from something Cassie had just said to her. Cassie was sitting to her right and Zhane to her left, next to Zhane TJ was sitting and laughing about Carlos who was sitting in front of him and demanding the corner of the cake TJ just held._

_  
"So, Zhane, when are you planning to tell Andros?" Carlos asked and Zhane shrugged._

_"It's up to Ashley, she's the one who made this decision," he answered and made a face at Ashley who collapsed with laughter. TJ patted on Zhane's shoulders and Andros could feel his heart thumping slowly, weakening. 'It's true, it's true, it's true!' his mind screamed, and he bit into his bottom lip, and he found that his legs were unable to move. _'They're an official couple,' _his mind screamed again, still not letting him move, _'you just lost her, you dimwit and not even a doll can fix this! She loves him!'_ He felt his eyes welled up with tears and he closed them in protest._

_  
_'No,'_ he told himself_, 'it's your best friend and the girl you love, if they're happy together, who the hell are you to tear it apart!'_ he blamed himself, _'you already decided they belong with each other! Why would you back down now?' _his mind roared but deep down he knew the answer. Because he loved her, because he hoped that in some point it'd be just another nightmare… but he was angry, so angry about them, about this betrayal. He couldn't stop it, not anymore, he felt like he wanted to tear Zhane apart.. Ashley belonged with him and he could feel it.  
He closed is for a moment, swallowing that lump in his throat again and hurried to the Holding Bay, commanding DECA to close and lock the Holding Bay's door and leave him alone.  
_**End Flashback**

He locked himself in the Holding Bay for three days, not daring to get out; he was sitting there and fixing that yellow doll that was now placed between his hands. He put in all of his efforts to make the doll good as new, he even washed it so it would look new. He turned around decisively and handed her the doll gently, offering his gift, as if she was a goddess that should be worshiped, and maybe, to him, she was one. She accepted her doll back with a smile, the tears weren't gliding down her cheeks anymore.

"Andros, I…" she started to say and he discovered he wasn't frowning anymore, but looking at her softly, he wished he could smile. But he couldn't everything in his life was so black with sorrow, his heart threatening to explode. It hurt him more than he would ever admit.

"Ashley," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I really am, my road would never cross with yours ever again," his eyes were welling up with tears and he knew he couldn't just cry in front of her, he turned around again, wondering how much longer he'll have to play this talk and turn game.

"No, Andros, please listen to me," she stuttered, crying again, "I don't understand anything anymore, Andros, what's wrong? Please tell me, please. Don't leave me hanging in the dark." She sniffled and he turned around, finally ready to accept the tears that came back to his eyes, they were both crying now and she was more or less shocked watching him crying. He crouched in front of her, looking into her eyes, leaning on her chair.

"I'm not good enough, Ashley, I never was good **enough**," he said as his beautiful hazel eyes were glittering with sadness and anguish, "I'm sorry," he whispered again, the taste of the salt bitter tears entering his mouth.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, unsure.

"I'm not good enough, Ashley, I'm so tainted with everything that I've been going through, I don't deserve you," and then corrected, "I don't deserve any of you." It was only then, after the harsh words that circled his heart that she dared touching his face, wiping his tears away with her hands. He was sniffling, his face expressing pure sadness, all she wanted to do was hug him, but she was scared, scared from how he might react.

"Andros, what are you saying?" she asked gently.

"I- I love you," he whispered, "I know I shouldn't say it because you're with Zhane now and I've missed my chance," he paused before blurting out the one sentence that hurt her the most: "but it tears me apart," He admitted quietly.


	14. Maybe

**Disclaimer:**

Tal: "Shhhhhhhh, be vewy vewy quiet; I'm hunting an andwos, heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

Andros: "Eh, ;carrot chewing sounds; ... what's up, doc?"

Tal: "Andwos season!" ;point gun at Andros;

Andros: ;puts carrot in barrel;

Tal: ;presses trigger;

Andros: ;chuckles;

Tal: ;explodes;

**Darnit!**

**Not Mine;**

**A/N:** _After weeks (months) of torture, another chapter. Not my best but I promised something and this.. well, it's definitely a **something**…_

**What's Left of Me  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PriS AU.

**Chapter 13: Maybe**

And maybe it was wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have told her anything. Maybe he was just dreaming. _'Dreaming?'_ he wondered, _'how can I dream if it's a nightmare?'_ he asked himself. He couldn't face her after he finally confessed he loved her, because he couldn't say he regretted feeling this way; how could he? She was light and happiness and sweetness… she was redemption in so many ways from his desperate reality, but at the end… _'at the end, I've tainted her too,'_ he realized, _'at the end, I infected her with myself, I should've let her stay with Zhane from the beginning, I should've known I'd blow it…'  
_It was his fault. He made her lose everything that was so uniquely Ashley, and his conscience refused to let him get away with it: it has already been a day since then and he still refused to get out of his room, leaving only for fights and for a very late at night stroll on the Megaship. He didn't even train anymore; he was a man who lost his hope.

It was late at night, he never allowed himself walking out of the room before he was certain the other rangers were sleeping. He asked Deca whether there was anyone on board, she didn't answer and he took it as a yes. A little hungry, he walked to the Holding Bay hoping to get a midnight snack or any other edible product the Synthetron could provide. He entered the Holding Bay bare foot, the only clothe that was wrapped around him was a pair of shabby black training pants that were longer and sweep the floor as he walked. Sleepily, he walked to the Synthetron, his mind nearly shut of anything; he sent his hand forward automatically and pressed a few soft buttons, a few seconds later he opened the Synthetron little door to reveal a little plate with little colorful chips. He grabbed the little plate and headed towards the little table only to notice someone was already there.

Ashley was wearing a yellow tank top and really short white shorts, her hands circling a steaming red mug of hot chocolate. He immediately froze in place, nearly dropping the plate full of Orez, he gulped nervously and cowardly he retreated to the nearest door, intending on disappearing.  
"Andros…" she whispered, her voice made his heart tremble, he hesitated; not sure if he should exit or not, her voice drew him to stay in the Holding Bay with her but his logic refused. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, he didn't know whether he should explain himself or deny everything and ignore her in a way that would make her hate him for the rest of her life. A second and a stolen glimpse later, he decided to go for the first option, thinking that this way, he wouldn't have to live with her hatred. He was hated enough already.

"Ashley, I'm sorry," he told her, his voice a little stronger, a little braver. He couldn't take his eyes off of her gentle form; he just wanted to hold her. To feel reassured. To feel the warmth she offered and the comfort only she knew how to give. He knew it was hopeless too; everything he said was a mistake, why did he think she'd be able to love him? To like him even? He was a sinner, a tragedy, and she was the most beautiful angel…  
How, for Keonta's sake, he could ever think he deserved her? He was so flawed and she was perfect, he was darkness and she was light. They didn't fit together- they couldn't! But it didn't stop him from wanting and craving every aspect of her.

He diverted his gaze from her, they were standing in a breath taking silence, cold as ice, he knew he had to say something, **_anything_**, that would make her understand, something that would soothe him.. But he couldn't. His problems were his- and that is the end of it.  
He decided to precede her, he had to be the strong one, he had to keep his emotions to himself, _'I have to be cold, reasonable, think with my head not with my heart!'_ he commanded himself. He cast another stolen glance at her, taking a deep breath, feeling a wave of relief all of a sudden, suddenly her voice was heard;

"Andros, I'm not –" she started saying but he had to interrupt her, he couldn't let himself hear the terrible words of rejection that he knew were about to come.

"I don't have any right lying to you," he said quietly, "I was just too desperate, Ashley I'm sorry, I made a mistake saying I loved you because…I don't," he managed to say clearly, immediately noticing the consequences of his words on her. Her eyes turned to solid ice, for a moment she stared at him, examining him, to see if he really meant it. When she saw he did, when she finally registered it before her, her warm brown eyes that were ice solid, frozen with surprise, melted into blank watery tears that were threatening to stream down her beautiful cheeks. He knew that if she cries he won't be able to deal with it. His own grief he could handle, but never hers; he looked at her, silently wishing for her forgiveness, for being a jerk doing this, she did not cry, he had a hunch she refused to cry in front of him and that she'll fall apart in her room, but there was nothing he could do for her. He did what's right for them both.

Determination flowed in his veins again, _'of course I meant it,'_ he tried to convince himself; after all, he couldn't afford himself to love, he didn't deserve loving, and he didn't deserve to feel anything but his grief and disappointment. He turned to finally exit the Holding Bay, but her hand brushed against his shoulder and he stopped;  
"I thought we had something," she managed to stutter, her voice breaking, "I realize I don't mean anything to you, thank you for telling me," she whispered and passed him, exiting the Holding Bay, walking quickly, almost lightly, to her room. Andros sighed heavily, there was nothing that hurt him more than her politeness, he just wanted to hold her, but it was so wrong…

"I have to be strong," he whispered to himself, as the doors of the Holding Bay closed behind him, he sat on a chair next to the table and began eating the almost forgotten the Orez.  
Funny, it wasn't sweet anymore.

* * *

_A/N: not much, but it's only because I'm not really sure how I want this to turn out. And a few notes-_

**1) I plan finishing this fic before I go to the army.  
2) I hope you read chapter 12 so you remember what happened there.  
3) review?**


	15. Taken

As if things weren't bad enough, the first thing that happened the following morning was a vicious monster attack on Angel Grove

**Disclaimer:**

Tal: And I'm back in the game! Woohoo!

Andros: No, you're not.

Tal: Then would I be able to do that? ;pours water on Andros;

Andros: Spiral Saber!

Tal: Uh-Oh… darnit!

**Not Mine;**

**What's Left of Me  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**Chapter 14: Taken**

As if things weren't bad enough, the first thing that happened the following morning was a vicious monster attack on Angel Grove. This time they all descended to protect the Earth, including Ashley. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't really sure she should join, but seeing Zhane's hand laying protectively on her shoulder, he realized that Zhane would protect her no matter what and from knowing Zhane, he know the Silver ranger would never fail Ashley. Never the way he did, anyway.

He was fighting his best, as always, five quantrons at a time, then jumping to help Cassie, this time handling with at least ten; he felt good, really good, actually. Was it the ecstasy of the Power, or was it the ultimate distraction from everything that the battle provided? He couldn't tell. After making sure Cassie was well, Andros jumped to the next battle, this time handling the monster itself, a mutated Shark-Robot that sent blue laser beams. At first he really thought he could take the monster, alone even, he was trained enough, after all of these midnight trainings… he had to be! And he was doing well, so well that in fact, once the others got rid of all the quantrons they just stood there and watched him struggling against the monster, with him being with the upper hand.

"Take that!" The monster shouted and sent a series of laser shots, Andros didn't even think of how to react, his body just jumped above all of those beams with an instinct unexplainable, landing on his feet behind the monster.

"Spiral kick!" he called and let the monster taste his well trained kick; it made the monster fall on its face and Andros was grinning behind the helmet, satisfied with how efficient his training has proven to be.

"Spiral Saber!" He was soon armed with his faithful sword, he could feel the adrenalin rushing in his veins and the amazing feeling of victory in his veins, until something hit his shoulders, causing him to fall.

"Red ranger!" Astronema's voice announced and he froze in his place, his veins that were so intent on this intoxicating satisfactory of winning were suddenly flooded with cold panic. He could feel his skin crawling, goose bumps were forming on his skin and he was completely and utterly paralyzed. The monster, on the other hand, quickly recovered and got up on its feet, turning to him with rage, it shot a new set of blue beams that all hit the red leader. Andros groaned in pain as he was blasted into the air and fell on his hands and face, his helmet and gloves protecting him from bruising.

"Andros!!" Several calls for him arose, but he didn't really hear them; in his world there was only himself, Astronema-Karone and the cold and bitter panic that surrounded him. As t he monster advanced toward him again, there was a blast and Amdros absently noted the five team mates that used themselves as a living shield for him. The battle has remerged and this time with a new balance of forces, soon enough his fellow rangers were scattered around the battlefield, each fighting a different minion of Astronema's, but Andros couldn't even get up on his feet.

"How lame, Red Ranger!" Astronema mocked, her harsh tone ripping his heart, "And I thought you were the bravest of them!" She added, shooting purple beams from her Wrath Staff, but he was passive; he couldn't do a single thing to protest, to defend and he didn't want to either. _'What's the use?'_ he thought bitterly as he took every hit Astronema had to offer, every deliberate pain she could inflict. It didn't matter anymore, _'nothing matters anymore,'_ he thought as he gave in to the darkness that took over his head.

* * *

He woke up on the floor of a cold dungeon, still in his ranger form, and pushed himself up quickly; the act immediately got back at him as a terrible headache attacked his mind, making him groan in pain. He took off his helmet, putting it on the floor and holding his head in his hand; the pain was nothing like he ever felt, the despair and hopelessness were ever more intense.

'Where am I?' he thought, looking around the cell he was in; it was a cell created by a green force field and he feared to think what would happen if he tried to touch the field. It would probably zap him to Xentor…

"How do I get out?" He though aloud.

"This is the thing, red ranger, you don't get out!" Elgar suddenly burst out laughing, Andros grabbed his own head, the pain inflicted by the echo of that horrible laughter burden his pain greatly. He wasn't even sure if he had the strength to call out for Zhane telepathically. He didn't dare to try.

"So, little red riding hood, how was visiting at Granny's?" Elgar taunted, Andros closed his eyes, pinching his nose-bridge. He didn't have the strength to deal with Elgar's witty kind of mental torture… He sighed exasperatedly.

"Call Astronema and let's get this over with," Andros muttered darkly. Elgar laughed as he pushed an armed Quantron, then stopped laughing;

"Keep an eye on him!" He commanded, then laughed again, shouting; "Oh, Astronemaaaa!" Andros scolded at Elgar's annoying voice, yet was waiting for Astronema, _his sister_, to show up. _'What should I do? How do I face her?'_ he thought feverishly as Elgar's voice melted away._ 'Should I hide the truth? Should I confess to everything? How would she take it?'_ he wondered in his mind, absently noticing his Quantron cellar was already kneeling…

"So, Red Ranger, Elgar said you wanted to play," Astronema's – no, Karone's! – voice taunted as she entered the room. "Take him to play with Scruddly!" She shouted and Elgar as well as the Quantron cellar removed the force field, Andros watched the pleased expression on Astronema's face when he didn't even struggle against his captives.

"Dark Specter would be pleased when I bring you to him, Red Ranger," she commented.

"No, Astronema! You have to listen to me!" He couldn't stop himself from shouting, "I'm your brother! Astronema!" He shouted, only then starting to struggle against his captives, he easily flung the Quantron on the wall and kicked Elgar, then ran to Astronema. Before he could go any closer than three steps a Wrath Staff was pointed at his throat.

"Do not dare to repeat that lie again, Red Ranger!" She hissed, "You killed my family!" She roared.

"What?!" Andros froze as Ecliptor grabbed his arms.

"Take him to Scruddly!" Astronema shouted.

"No, please, Karone!" Andros struggled unsuccessfully as he was dragged by Ecliptor to a darkened parlor.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for updating this sooooo late, but I only now figured how I want this plot to work. :)


	16. Scruddly

**Disclaimer:**

Tal: Muhahahaha, go on, plot birdies! Destroy the original plot!

Andros: Nooooooooo!!

Tal: Muhahahahahah!

Andros: Oh no! What have I done?

Tal: Haha, loser :P

**Not mine;**

**What's Left of Me  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**Chapter 15: Scruddly**

He was thrown in what seemed like a large room, almost as large as the holding bay, it was dark and surprisingly, not as cold as Andros thought it was going to be; the shove Ecliptor gave him made him fall, which didn't improve his headache, only made him want to vomit. The signs of an obvious concussion weren't as obvious and as important as always, he just didn't care. Right now, he had to deal with Scruddly, he couldn't even allow himself to try and talk to Karone. He scanned the dark room, narrowing his eyes with hopes of identifying some kind of movement, but failed as he couldn't recognize anything around him. Suddenly he was grabbed and flung into the air while hands – or paws? – were holding him around his stomach. Andros looked back in alarm, how come he hasn't noticed the movement? He struggled against the grab around him yet failed miserably; the hold around him was just too strong. He couldn't do anything but be shaken from side to side uncontrollably, it didn't help much to his head though. The thing that grabbed him, Scruddly, was taking him somewhere, Andros felt he was being moved between all of those shakes and shocks and when Scruddly stepped into an inquisitive ray of light that entered the room Andros could see a gigantic, purple paw wrapped around him. It had long green claws which he was afraid would tore his skin soon enough, unless he do something. 'Here goes…' he thought before taking a deep breath;

"Scruddly?" He asked almost gently. The monster growled and stopped shaking him, looking at him, that ray of light fell upon its face and Andros discovered it wasn't quite a monster, more like an over grown, purple skinned, and vicious looking… teddy bear. Andros gulped, in contrary to a normal teddy bear this one was beastly, gruesome and to tell the truth – ugly to the bone. Was this Karone's pet? The monster then returned to shaking the red ranger, making him feel as helpless as earlier;

"Scruddd-dlyyyyyy!" Andros yelled as he was dangling from side to side, the pet froze.

"Scruddly?" It asked in a beastly voice.

"Scruddly put me down, please." Andros requested civilly, the monster growled.

"Uh-Oh!" Andros frowned, the monster did seem to understand him, maybe he could be… friends with it? Maybe he could persuade it not to throw him all around and pity his aching head.

"Scruddly, please! You're hurting me!" Andros shouted, "I hit my head and you dangling me around is making it worse!" He exclaimed, the monster made a disappointed noise and dropped the red ranger, making him fall down and hit his arms and legs. Andros was speechless, he didn't _really _think it would work, but there can be miracles, can there? He was so awed that he didn't even feel the pain caused when he hit the ground.

"Thank you." He told the monster, then turned to face it. "I'm Andros." He introduced himself.

"Scruddly," The monster growled and Andros nodded with a faint smile.

"Yes, yes, I know, you're Astronema's pet, aren't you?" He asked and Scruddly nodded and then growled.

"Tonema!" He exclaimed in a thick growl, "Scruddly to miss Tonema!" Andros gaped, that monster _was_ Astronema's pet! Who knew bad guys have pets?

"Well, her real name isn't Astronema, it's Karone," Andros insisted to explain.

"'one?" The monster asked.

"Yes, she's my sister, Scruddly," Andros sighed, "But she doesn't know it yet, Darkonda kidnapped her when we were little," He said softly and Scruddly let out a comforting groan. Andros felt a bit relieved, finally he could tell someone, let all his feelings at the open.

"I miss her, or at least, the girl she used to be. We used to play hours together, she was my favourite playmate ever. We used to play the telekinesis ball, hide and seek and I even used to read her before we went to bed every night."

"Ohhh," Scruddly seemed to understand.

"Do you think she'll ever believe me? I want her to be the sister I miss." Andros said tiredly, leaning against the wall. "What am I saying, Scruddly, she'll never listen to me and I'm doomed to stay in here forever or at least, until she finds the best way to kill her own brother." Andros said quietly, suddenly he felt he was being grabbed again, then pressed against purplish chest, so hard that it was difficult to breathe.

"Scrud-ly-" he barely manage to say, "put-me-down," he choked on his words, "I-can't-breathe," He said in a near whisper.

"Put him down, Scruddly," A gentle woman voice came from the darkness and as Andros was no gently put down on his feet, Astronema – Karone stepped into the light, her face a mix of confusion, agony and loss.

"Andros?" She asked and he found himself calmer from the tone of her voice.

"Karone," He said softly, pushing himself up on his feet, "You're really here…"

"Are you really my brother? How do you know?" She asked, hesitation clear in her voice, Andros sighed and took off the two lockets that were hung around his neck. He handed both to her;

"We were both given twin lockets, so we would never lose each other, when we fought and I tore it away from you, I knew." He gulped. "You're my sister, it's been playing on my mind, how we fought each other," He watched the effect of his words on her face, has it turned a bit, softer? More tender, maybe? He wasn't sure, she could still kill him in a bit. _'This is it,'_ he thought as he's taken a deep breath.

"Power down!" He said and his spandex clothing evaporated, leaving him in simple jeans and tee shirt. She frowned upon his action.

"What did you that for?" Her voice was harsher, he shook his head.

"Karone –"

"Don't call me that, I'm Astronema!" her voice rose in anger.

"I know who you are, and I'm not going to fight my own sister anymore," he said stubbornly, suddenly feeling much stronger with his decision. "I'll wait until you decide where and who you belong with, I just hope I won't die until then." He stated coolly.

"Fine!" She snapped and turned around. "Scruddly, you can play with the red ranger as you wish!" she obeyed and disappeared in silvery-purplish sparkles. Once she was gone, Andros let himself fall to the hard, cold floor, covering his face with his hands.

"I'll never get her to understand," he voiced his thoughts in desperation, "We'll be fighting each other until death." He added and Scruddly howled in sorrow as he put his paw comfortingly on Andros' back.


End file.
